


The Wish

by Feckless_Git01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Dancing, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Butt Expansion, Cock Expansion, Cock Worship, Djinni & Genies, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harems, Interracial Relationship, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Rimming, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, cuminflation, tall woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feckless_Git01/pseuds/Feckless_Git01
Summary: A young man comes into possession of an antique lamp that turns out to be magical and he gets something that nearly everyone wishes they had; a magical wish granting genie. First chapter is no sex, merely plot setting.





	1. Prologue

The shopping centre bustled with people; families on their day out, couples shopping together and single people walking around looking for time to kill or goods to spend their money on. Ciaran was definitely in the latter category. At five-foot-eight, with dark brown hair and a beard of the same colour with a few light blonde hairs around his mouth, bleached from a holiday several years back to Rhodes with the family, and a round face with grey eyes, he was a quintessential average white male. Granted, he wouldn’t have described himself as good looking: small acne scarring on the sides of his forehead, two missing teeth from childhood accidents and a hairy gut didn’t extend to make him feel like a supermodel. But, the twenty-four year old felt comfortable in his looks. Dressed in an off-white t-shirt with a humorous print of a boxer dog as a boxing manager, dark blue denim jeans and light brown trainers, the ensemble completed by a dark green satchel bag hanging off his shoulder, Ciaran spent his time meandering around the shopping centre of the city.

Despite himself though, he let out a sigh.

His life had been in a bit of a rut recently: his job at a ‘local’ (if you can call a 40 minute bus-ride ‘local’) discount supermarket was starting to get to him for reasons too numerous to list, his attempts to get a driving license had fallen through again meaning he had to rely on public transport or his parents, he still didn’t have enough money to move out into a place of his own, and his love life was completely MIA. Even though he wasn’t sure if it was the right way to describe the situation, Ciaran was sure he was close to feeling depressed. Or maybe bummed out was the better term? No, bummed out was the better term to use.

The week long holiday off work was just the ticket he needed. He’d been working for six months straight and he needed the break. It was also at that time that his parents had planned their own holiday too, leaving the young man alone in the house. Which would have been great if any of his friends would pick up their damn phones when he tried to contact them! But that was no matter. That’s why he was where he was.

The city the shopping centre was in was nearly an hour’s train journey away from Ciaran’s home town, but it was worth forking over the price for the ticket in his mind. The city had everything he could want: all the shops, the restaurants and the architecture of the city just made him feel so at home that he could spend hours in the city if he wanted to. Hell, he wanted to live here too. But looking at rents in the cheapest places in the city were out of his league. So, all he could do was simply wander around the large shopping centre, passing numerous shops he had seen before.

And one he hadn’t seen before.

Stopping in his tracks, Ciaran eyed the shop front inquisitively. It was so out of place, in amongst the trendy, modern clothes store on the left and the HMV on the right; it was a bazaar, bizarrely enough, titled ‘Bahram’s Bazaar’. Wooden fronted, similar to late 19th century colonial style boarding, and the glass windows were just filled with various ostentatious brick-a-brack. Ciaran was sure he could see a scimitar hanging against the inside glass.

Curiosity drew him in.

Entering the door, a small chime sounding his entrance, the young man saw inside the store more clearly. Where the windows were a clutter of items, the inside was neatly arranged. It wasn’t a huge store, maybe able to fit five or six men abreast from side to side and at least three times that many front to back, but it was filled with shelves from floor to ceiling of all manner of items: books of all sizes and languages, mostly leather bound volumes, various wooden and metal boxes, figures of warriors, saints and monsters made from wood, metal or stone, and all manner of items too numerous to list. Swords, shields, cloth, jewellery, even a few fossils. There was even a suit of Middle Eastern chainmail armour!

“It is amazing stuff, no?” An accented voice drew Ciaran’s attention away from a volume titled The Dramatica Personae to a man standing next to him, making him jump slightly as he turned.

While Ciaran didn’t consider himself a tall person, this man was DEFINITELY short; probably standing at a full five-feet, wearing a long dark brown, voluminous robe that nearly touched the floor, he was definitely Arabic. Dark tanned skin, a sharp but friendly leathery face and a long salt and pepper coloured beard that nearly reached his chin, he had large brown eyes under a pair of large bushy eyebrows while on his head, a small, squat, black turban sat squarely on his head.

Unperturbed by Ciaran’s start, the man bowed slightly.

“Welcome, young man.” He said warmly. “You are the first person to enter my shop. I am Bahram.”

Overcoming his shock, the young man nodded his head in response. “T-thank you. I’m Ciaran. I’ve not seen this shop before. When did you open?”

Bahram shrugged in reply. “I have only been open a few days, truth to tell. But I have not been able to draw anyone in. Maybe if I had a young woman with big breasts as my assistant, no?” The man’s beard split open to reveal a row of perfect teeth bared in a lecherous grin. Although, Ciaran couldn’t fault the logic. “So, is there anything that catches your eye, young Ciaran?”

Looking around the shelves, Ciaran tried to zero in on anything that he could like. He didn’t need any more books, not with this lack of space, and he also doubted he’d be able to read any of them. The swords were a definite no, not while he lived with his parents. He could always make use of more boxes for his models.

“Whaaaat…” He drew out the word as he tried to think on what he could want. “Do you recommend?”

Tucking his hands into his sleeves, Bahram looked down at the floor in contemplation, leaving the only sound in the store the sound of the air conditioning inside and the bustle of the shopping centre outside. In a flash, a small tanned hand shot out of the sleeve and the short man’s fingers clicked loudly.

“I think I have just the thing for you.”

Gesturing to follow, Bahram led Ciaran towards the counter at the back of the store. It was a solid wooden block with an old school register made of black iron on the top. On the top surface, various sorts of small pendants and charms hung from chains, leather straps and string from a small wooden tree while different types of rocks and crystals sat in square, open top boxes. Watching Bahram bend down underneath the counter and hearing him begin to root around for something told Ciaran that none of these were what the man wanted to show him. Although some of the pendants did look neat.

“Let’s see now.” The old man said, as the shuffling of small boxes could be heard underneath. “Not this… no. No, not this… not at all. Too tacky. Eh, no. No, this will not do.”

Unsure if he should duck in case objects began flying left and right or whether he should simple leave, Ciaran prepared to take a step backwards before a loud exclamation, followed by a solid THUMP and a groan, from beneath the counter stopped him. Moaning slightly and rubbing his head, Bahram stood up straight, a box in one of his hands.

“Are you okay, sir?” Ciaran asked, earning a nod of the head from the old Arabic man.

“Yes, yes, I am fine.” Bahram groaned out. “Oh by Allah, that hurts. But I have just the item for you.”

With a quick flourish of the sleeves of his robe, Bahram placed a box onto countertop. It was quite a large box, about ten-inches in length and six-inches in depth and width, made of dulled silver. A hinged lid with a simple latch held down by a small stick topped the box, which was covered with repeating designs of flowering and flowing plants. Some figures could be seen to stand among the plants, either animals or humans, Ciaran couldn’t tell. But he could tell that it was a nice looking box.

“I’ll say something: if you reveal all your products like that, you won’t need the big breasted assistant.” Ciaran said with a chuckle, which drew one from Bahram in response. “It is a nice box though.”

“Ah, but it’s not just the box, my good man.” The older man said, raising a hand before he moved it to the front of the box. “It’s what’s inside.”

Deftly, Bahram’s fingers slid out the small stick and moved the latch, letting the lid be raised to reveal its contents. The inside was filled with red satin, the fabric shimmering slightly with the light, and nestled within was… an oil lamp.

Ciaran arced an eyebrow at what he saw as he stood up straight, still looking at the lamp.

“A lamp?”

It was indeed an archetypical ‘rub the lamp and get a genie for three wishes’ lamp, right out of Aladdin. Made from bronze, it was dulled with age but still retained a sheen. The neck of the lamp flowed gracefully into the belly, which was simple and plain save for a ring of wrought gold in a flowering pattern around the lid. The handle was shaped like a crane’s neck, the beak resting against the belly while the base was a simple ring.

“Indeed.” Bahram replied, nodding his head emphatically. “I was given this from a friend in Iran, a wedding dowry for my daughter’s marriage. Though truth be told, neither I nor her liked it that much. But you…” He pointed a finger at Ciaran. “I think that you would appreciate it.”

Looking down at the lamp slightly, the young man then looked up sceptically at the old man in front of him. “It is a lovely looking antique, I’ll say that. Although I’m not really sure whether-”

“Oh, do not worry.” Bahram said with a wave of his hand, the sleeve underneath shaking heavily. “It is simply a harmless old lamp. I should know. I rubbed it the first time I got a chance.”

Still sceptical, Ciaran’s eyes flicked back and forth between the lamp and the man in front of him. He did not doubt for a second that the lamp was simply a normal and a very old lamp and not the sort that would grant him control of a magical, wish-granting genie. But, one could hope…

“How much?”

Closing the lid, Bahram cleared his throat theatrically. It seemed to Ciaran that he was REALLY underselling his showmanship. “Normally, I would consider selling this for twenty pounds. But, since you are my first customer, and you also remind me of myself when I was a young man, I shall sell it for… ten pounds.”

Man, that was cheap! Part of Ciaran’s mind told him that the item was worthy of being a museum piece, but at ten quid? It had the young man reaching for his wallet.

“Sold.”

+++++

Buyer’s remorse was not something Ciaran usually felt. He always felt that he managed to buy something that he either could find a use for, would like or be able to give to someone else. Very rarely did he ever have to return an item.

The lamp was… something else.

Throughout his journey through the various shops in the city, browsing and buying a few DVDs, a couple of books and a new model kit (he still hadn’t finished building the last one he bought), he felt… ‘something’ was really the only word to describe the feeling he had.

It was a niggle at his head, sort of like a half-heard whisper in his ear, and Ciaran had no idea whether it was coming from the box in his bag or not. His rational mind told him it was imply his imagination playing tricks on him because of his desire for the lamp in his possession to contain a genie to fix his life, that it was simply the human brain messing with him.

But part of him was saying to him: “What if it is a real magic lamp?”

Throughout his journey on the train back to his home town and his walk back to his house, that question kept playing on his mind. He didn’t dare touch the box, almost like he was scared that he would accidentally unleash… something from it as he even so much as grazed it, even when he went into his bag to get out his housekeys. Once he was inside and his bag of goods had been put away, Ciaran went upstairs to his room. Even if he was alone in the two-storey house, his room upstairs offered a fair amount of privacy.

Entering the room, Ciaran carefully put his bag onto his desk and pulled out the box, placing it carefully on the wooden surface. In a better light, it was a lovely piece of craftmanship in of itself, something that would have been worth more than a tenner. But it wasn’t the box that was his focus. Undoing the latch, the young man lifted the lid to reveal the lamp inside. It was, as he had seen, a simple if stereotypical ancient Middle Eastern oil lamp, still made of bronze with a bit of gold on it. It was elegant and simple, obviously belonging to someone of great wealth when they were alive, and this lamp was in use.

Carefully, almost reverently, the young man took the lamp out of its satin holster before holding it up to the light. A paranoid part of his mind told him he was looking for any signs of it being a modern creation; a tool mark, a mould line, a stamp mark, anything. The only thing he could find was right at the bottom, a single mark; a stylized winged lion rearing on its hind legs. A part of Ciaran’s brain recognized the mark from somewhere, but he couldn’t fully place where he had seen it.

Deciding to do some investigating, he put the lamp down to the side and booted up his laptop. It didn’t take long before he was on the Google homepage, and his fingers were poised to type in his query when that… thing in his head returned, that niggle. This time, he KNEW that it wasn’t his own head that was the source, it was the lamp.

Looking at the lamp, Ciaran concentrated hard on what he could hear, or what he thought he could hear. It was definitely a voice of someone, both distant and closeup at the same time. Woman or man, it was hard to tell, but one thing was clear; they were asking him something, but he couldn’t quite hear the request.

It was only when he looked at the lamp again did he see it. Right on the ring of gold around the top, he saw it; a smudge. That… that wasn’t right at all. Ciaran’s hands had been perfectly clean when he took the lamp out of the box and he knew the satin inside the box had been clean too.

Now Ciaran didn’t really mind any serious mess. Sure, he tried his best to keep his bedroom clear, but in the end, he knew that mess was inevitable. So he shouldn’t have minded a very small stain on an antique lamp, but… the voice in his head became clearer. He had to clean the lamp.

Bringing his thumb up to his mouth, he licked the digit before pressing it to the metal of the lamp as it rested on the top of the desk. In an instant, he felt the metal depress his skin as it warmed up with the spit. Wrought gold petals and stems were pressed into his thumb as he swept it across the metal to get rid of the offending smudge, each swipe back and forth destroying the particles of the stain. Soon, all too soon, the smudge was gone, making the spot of gold it had occupied shine slightly with the wetness of Ciaran’s spit. For a few seconds, the young man simply stared at the lamp, unsure of what should be happening before he shrugged and turned back to the laptop in front of him.

Then it happened. First it was the rattle of metal on wood, the sound making Ciaran look at the lamp in shock. The object was clearly shaking around, moving around in a small circle, which made the young man move out of his chair and away from the desk in instinctual fear and shock. Soon, a glow began to emanate from the lamp, a bright blue glow that was clearly magical in origin.

Ciaran opened his mouth to call out for help, even as his body shifted towards the door to his room, when, with a solid BANG, a pressurized blast of blue smoke burst from the nozzle of the lamp and filled the room entirely, blocking Ciaran’s vision.


	2. Chapter 1

The deep blue mist dispersed, seemingly vanishing into thin air, revealing to Ciaran a woman. An absolutely beautiful woman.

She stood at nearly six-feet in height, not lanky like most tall women unfortunately were, but statuesque, with tanned skin. Long, well-muscled legs lead up to thick thighs and a large, taught bum, which carried on up to a sexy stomach; neither flat nor flabby, it had the right amount of give as well as the right amount of muscle, before leading up to her chest.

Ciaran’s eyes almost bulged as he couldn’t help but ogle the woman’s chest, despite his best efforts not to.

“Those… those are big.” Was all he could whisper. And he was telling the truth; each breast was about twice the size of his own head, leading down to below her sternum in a heavy tear-drop shape, each one capped off by a dark brown nipple, which were easily seen through the silk of her bra. The erotic image of her body was completed by the fact she was wearing a bedlah made from deep blue, near see-through silk, stretched across a statuesque, matronly figure; a myriad of coins of ancient and near mystical design adorned a belt across her waist while a long skirt hung down to her ankles, a slit open on the right side to show her lean leg muscles. Her arms, hands and feet were adorned with thin, gold links looping around her ankles, wrists and forearm before linking to her fingers and toes.

And her face. Heart shaped and matronly, with flawless tanned-skin, she was every bit a super-model and beauty rolled into one. Her eyes, while closed, were almond-shaped beneath perfectly sculpted black eyebrows, and they were lined with a small amount of kohl around the eyes in an elegant pattern. Her lips were just the right type of thickness, not bee stung but perfectly sized to kiss, painted a deep, tantalizing shade of red. Finally, all of that beauty was topped off with a head-full of jet black, curly hair which fell in a cascade down to her shoulders.

With the mist fully dispersed, the young man could look at the woman in front of him and give voice to the solitary thought in his head.

“… so beautiful.” He breathed out, unsure of anything else to say in the situation.

At the sound of his voice, the woman’s eyes slowly opened, almost as if she was coming out of a deep sleep, revealing a pair of perfect deep brown eyes.

The woman opened her mouth…

And promptly yawned, her hand shooting to cover her mouth as a blush coloured her cheeks.

“_Parce mihi placet. Quod rude est._”

The young man blinked in confusion. That… that was Latin. Looking at the woman, he saw that the confusion was shared?

“_Nonne Romanis?_”

That had to be ‘are you Roman?’ Ciaran reasoned, so he shook his head. “No.”

For a second, the woman looked at him in confusion. “_Ath__ēna__îos? __Éllines?_”

‘_Now that one had to be Greek’_, he reasoned, so again he shook his head, the look of confusion still on his face.

Consternated, the woman looked around at her new surroundings, obviously unsure about what to do in her new situation. Not wanting to freak her out, Ciaran simply stood there, watching her turn to and fro. After a few seconds of confusion, the woman seemed to have an idea as she resolutely turned to look at him. Slowly, the woman walked towards him, a blank look on her face. As she walked, she brought up both of her hands; one to her head and the other to stretch out in front of her, right towards Ciaran’s.

“Whoa, hold on here…” He tried to said, backing up slightly. Sexy or not, this was still a woman with a good amount of height on him and also muscle mass. Before he could blink, she stood in front of him, the fingers of her right hand barely an inch away from him and her left hand fully touching her forehead.

Closing her eyes, she gently closed the distance, her fingers gently touching Ciaran’s forehead.

Instantly, it felt like a small static charge had been sent directly through the young man’s skull, making him gasp out in shock.

The woman opened her mouth. While her mouth moved in whatever language she spoke, the words came clear through in simple English: “Can you understand me now, master?”

For a heartbeat, Ciaran wouldn’t believe what was happening. She wasn’t speaking English, as the way her lips moved didn’t sync up with the words he heard, but there was no denying what he was hearing. There was no accent or inflection in the voice in his head, but he was hearing her speak English.

“H-how?” He asked, as the woman removed her hand from his head.

“Magic.” The woman said with a smile, making her cheeks dimple and her eyes shine. “I’m sorry I had to resort to that, but… are you neither a Roman or Greek?”

“What? No. I’m… I’m British.” Ciaran replied in confusion, which was shared by the woman in front of him.

“Brit-ish?” She said slowly, the word unfamiliar on her tongue. “I am afraid that I do now know your people.”

Okay, so she was old if she didn’t know who the British were. For a second, Ciaran thought back on his history lessons before an idea clicked in his head. There was only one time period where the word ‘British’ wasn’t used.

“I’m from Albion.” He said excitedly, almost too excitedly as he saw the woman jump back slightly. “I mean; from your time, I would be-”

His explanation was cut short as the woman in front of him clapped her hands, a look of joy on her face. “I’m in Albion! So I escaped from my old master? Oh, how joyous! Thank you! By the Gods, thank you!”

The woman quickly wrapped her arms around Ciaran’s neck before she pulled him into her chest in a tight hug, the action smothering him in the softest (if not the only) pair of breasts he’d ever felt and knocking the breath out of him at the same time. He could also smell the scent of jasmine radiating from her body. And he could feel his penis being to stir.

“Wait…” He asked, looking up at the woman’s face as he pulled himself out her embrace, albeit reluctantly. “I need to ask you something first: who are you?”

Looking down at the young man, the woman still smiled as she kept up her hug. “My name is Samira, master. And I am a djinn.”

“A… djinn.” Ciaran repeated in disbelief, his eyes going wide in awe. A genie! “Like… you can grant wishes.”

Samira nodded her head happily, a smile still on her face. “Yes, master. And I’m so happy that you’re my new master.”

Taking a step back, Samira quickly knelt to the floor, placing her hands on her knees as she did before bowing her head and tilting her body forward slightly, giving Ciaran a perfect view of her beautiful dusky cleavage.

“As of this instant, I am now your servant, from now until you release me or until death takes you. Any and all of your wishes are my desire, master. No wish is out of bounds.”

Ciaran eyes opened wide at what the woman… the genie, had said. Any wish he wanted, she could grant. Anything.

‘_Well, I’ve had a rotten week, so I could do with something good._’ He thought to himself before he cleared his throat, making Samira look up at him expectantly.

“Samira, I wish…” He paused. “Hold on; I can wish for you to speak English, right? Because it is weird seeing you speak in another language and hear you speak English.”

A self-conscious blush came to Samira’s beautiful face. “Oh, yes, of course, master. My apologies. It’ll take a few seconds for me to attain the knowledge, but I’ll be able to speak fluent Eng-lish.”

The fact she had to slowly pronounce the word ‘English’ didn’t fill Ciaran with hope, but he shrugged and went with it anyway. Clearing his throat again, he put on his best authoritarian voice; “Samira, I wish that you could speak and understand English.”

Closing her eyes, Samira lifted her fingers to her neck, the tips aglow with a blue light that soon coiled around her neck and then up to her ears. Her eyes scrunched up slightly as the magic did its work, filling her head with the knowledge of the English dictionary, and allowing her to speak it and understand it fluently. It did indeed take several seconds before the blue coils disappeared and she brought her hands down, her eyes opening to look at her new master. She opened her mouth to speak.

“Does this please you, master?” Her voice was as smooth as olive oil, with just a hint of breathiness adding to the sexy Persian accent. Her lips matched up with her words this time, which didn’t hurt the young man’s brain anymore.

Ciaran groaned low in his throat. This was just too sexy to believe. He was amazed he hadn’t thrown her to the bed and had his way with her. Although the fact that she could control magic might have had something to do with it.

“If there is anything else you wish for, master, please; just ask.” Samira said, pushing herself up to her feet. “Although, if it is not rude, may I ask you some questions?”

“Oh, of course.” Ciaran said, gesturing to the bed as he realised that it would be better if they both sat down. Elegantly, Samira moved to the bed, pushing herself up to the centre of the bed as she tucked her legs underneath her. Conversely, the Briton’s choice of just sitting on the edge of the bed looked boorish. “What’s on your mind?”

“How did you come to possess my lamp?” The genie asked, reaching over and lifting up the lamp to emphasise her point.

“Oh, that. Yeah… I bought it in a curio’s shop.” Ciaran admitted, realizing his answer was a bit anti-climactic. “The man who sold it to me didn’t really explain how he came to possess it.”

For a short while, Samira just looked at the lamp blankly, turning it over and sideways in her hands. “So… what is the year?”

“The year?” Ciaran responded. “Two-thousand-and-eighteen.”

Samira looked up at him quizzically, her eyes open wide in shock as the lamp dropped from hands.

“What… what year were you put into the lamp?” The young man decided to ask, hoping he could help her out.

“The year…?” Samira repeated, unsure. “Uh… before I was in the lamp… the news had reached my lord that the Roman general, Pompey, had been defeated in battle by Gaias Julius Caesar at Pharsalus.”

“Pompey…” Ciaran mumbled to himself, the name triggering some memory of his but nothing solid came up. “Hold on a sec.”

Standing up from the bed, he stepped towards his desk and jiggled the mouse attached to his laptop, bringing the screen to live. Thankfully, it was still on his main browser, so he just typed in the names Pompey, Julius Caesar.

Quickly, the results came back. The first one immediately caught his eye. ‘Roman Civil War’.

“Ooh, that old?” He said quietly to himself. To his side, he heard Samira shift on the spot as she turned to see what he was doing. Not saying anything, he clicked the link, which took him to the Wiki page on the conflict.

“Where was the battle, again?” He asked to his side, seeing Samira eye the laptop in interest.

“Uh… oh. Pharsalus.” She replied after a few seconds, not wanting to take her eyes off the machine.

Scrolling down quickly, Ciaran soon found the name.

“Okay. So the battle of Pharsalus took place on the Ninth of August in… Forty-Eight BC… that’s over two-thousand years ago.” He said in awe before he looked at the beautiful woman beside him. “… for someone who’s over two-thousand years old, you look fantastic.”

Samira didn’t respond to the compliment. Her eyes had an out-of-focus look and her mouth was slightly open, showing Ciaran a glimpse of a set of perfect teeth. She didn’t make any motion to respond or even move.

“Samira?” The young man asked in worry. “Are you okay?”

“He’s… he’s gone.” She said in quiet shock, as her eyes began to water. “Ariamnes is gone…”

“Ariamnes…” Ciaran repeated, moving from the desk to sit next to Samira, putting a hand on her shoulder as he did so. “Was he a… a lover?”

The genie shook her head quickly, flipping her hair side to side, her mouth set in angry line. “I would rather die than be that monster’s lover. He… he was the one who turned me into a djinn. He took my family and home from me. He treated me as a piece of meat for his own amusement.” A sardonic smile came to her lips. “May he rot in the afterlife for his crimes.”

“Ah.” Ciaran said. The tears were tears of joy then, not sadness. He didn’t want to pry into the past, so he just kept silent, putting a comforting arm around the woman. As he did, a thought came to his head. “You know; since the man who turned you into a djinn is dead and gone… you don’t need a master.”

Wiping tears from her eyes, Samira quickly turned her head and looked at the man beside her in shock.

“Do… do you not want me around?” She asked fearfully.

“No, I do,” Ciaran replied quickly, putting his hands up defensively, aghast at the idea of sending such a beautiful woman to God knows where. “It’s just… all I’m saying is that you don’t need to be someone’s slave anymore.”

“… than what would I be?” The genie asked in confusion.

For a second, the young man wasn’t sure that he was right to say what he was about to say. He knew that, morally, it was a horrible thing to do to this… to this beautiful, sexy woman. But he couldn’t help himself; he wanted her. The idea of him having a sexy woman, a woman that ticked off practically ever box on his check list for ‘ideal woman’, to himself was, again, morally apprehensible. But fuck if he didn’t want her badly.

“You… you could be… be my girlfriend.” He mumbled out, too embarrassed to fully say what he wanted to her. But from the widening of her eyes, it was clear that Samira had caught what he said.

“You want me to be… your lover?” She repeated, slightly aghast, before a thoughtful look came to her face. “Well… I know virtually nothing about how much the world has changed since my time, nor what would happen if you just simply wished me away. Plus… you’re not too bad to look at.”

Her voice had dropped to a sly tone as she smiled at him. Ciaran didn’t know whether she was messing with him for suggesting that idea, so he opened his mouth to protest it. Only for it to be shut as Samira leaned forward, pressing her full lips to Ciaran’s, shutting him up. His eyes opened in shock before they closed as he accepted the kiss.

Silently, the pair locked lips before, tentatively, Ciaran opened his mouth before closing it again. A groan left his lips as he felt Samira’s teeth graze against his lower lip, a smoky look in her eyes. Soundlessly, the dusky woman pushed forward, her lips mashing against the young man’s, her breasts pressing against his chest, as she drove him down onto the bed before she stopped, pushing herself up to lean over him.

“So…” Ciaran said, breathlessly, as he looked up at Samira. From her position, her curly black hair cascading down the sides of her head in jet black curtains, while her eyes, those soulful brown eyes, looked down at him with a mixture of lust and… longing. “Is that… a yes?”

Not saying a word, the genie leant down, her breasts once more pressing against Ciaran’s chest as she placed the lightest of kisses against his lips before withdrawing.

“Just wish it so,” She said quietly, a small smile on her face. “And it shall be done.”

This was the moment of truth for Ciaran; would he follow his moral compass and hold on getting a girlfriend, a lover, through the conventional means? Means that could take months or even years to come to fruition? Or would he take the easy way and magically force this woman he had only just met, a woman who was two-thousand years out of the loop, to be his girlfriend?

“Samira…” He said haltingly. “I wish for you to be my girlfriend.”

Fuck it.

A wide smile came across the dusky woman’s face as she pushed herself up to straddle Ciaran’s waist, raising her hands into the air, the same blue glow emanating from her fingers before it slid down her arms and her body and across Ciaran’s prone form. For a second, the young man was tempted to panic, but then the glow disappeared, leaving both him and Samira untouched.

“It is done.” The woman said happily. “We are now lovers. From now, until you wish it otherwise.”

Smiling giddily, Ciaran looked up at the genie atop him as she lowered her arms. He had it! The ultimate wish of any twenty-something; a fucking smoking hot woman as his girlfriend!

And he admittedly had no idea what to do now.

“So… is there anything you’d like to do?” He asked, feeling that it was the right thing to do at the moment.

Rolling down to lie on her side next to him, Samira again brought her lips into contact with his, her mouth playing over Ciaran’s as they began making out. It took a short time for the young man to get into the rhythm of things, having absolutely zero experience in kissing women, but soon, the pair were sucking face like a pair of horny teens after prom. Quickly, the Persian beauty took hold of the bottom of Ciaran’s t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, showing off his hair covered chest and the slight paunch of his stomach. Not that Samira cared in the slightest as she went right back to kissing him as she threw the clothing onto the floor.

Unbidden, the young man’s hands reached up and sunk into the skin of her stomach and waist, holding her tightly against him. Samira’s large breasts pressed against him. Even with the genie’s bra dividing the pair of them, Ciaran could still feel the firmness and the softness of the twin orbs. Her nipples, small firm nubs of skin, were pressing into his chest and when the two pressed together closer, the young man felt both of their heartbeats hammering in near synchronicity with each other.

Without saying a word, and not taking her lips off of her partner’s, Samira took a hold of Ciaran’s hands and moved them in two different directions. His right hand was moved up from her waist and brought underneath her bra, his digits automatically sinking into the warm skin of her tits, making Samira moan into the kiss. His left hand was brought down, past her belt and underneath the genie’s skirt, right to her crotch. Almost right away, Ciaran could feel the heat radiating from her. Not saying a word, Samira raised her left leg up, making the skirt fall off her skin to pool behind her, baring her crotch to the air and her lover.

It was a lovely thing: dusky, puffy lips tinged a slight red with arousal, parted to reveal her lovely pink interior while juice slipped free to run in rivulets across her tanned skin. At the top, peaking out from between the skin was the pea-sized nub of her clit, while above that was a small crown of dark, curly pubic hair. With no preamble, Samira took Ciaran’s hand and pressed it against her slit, his fingers instantly seeking out her entrance. The feeling of tight wetness against his digit and the sensation of her moaning loudly into his mouth told the young man that he had found the sweet spot. Gingerly at first before moving with less hesitance, his finger pumping in back and forth, before being joined by a second, then a third. Each push forward drew moan after moan from Samira until she couldn’t take it anymore. Removing her mouth from Ciaran’s, the genie moaned out. “Yes! It’s yours. Take it. Take it!”

With a sudden surge of strength, Samira tore Ciaran’s hands away from her body as she released a juddering sigh, obviously being brought close to orgasm from the treatment. Rolling herself to her hands and knees, the genie looked down at Ciaran through half-lidded eyes, the brown pools travelling down from his face and down to his crotch, a hand lightly following the same path down the young man’s body until they came to a stop at his very clear erection.

“Is that because of me?” Samira asked coyly, a smirk plain on her face as she moved down, her face coming to rest inches from Ciaran’s. Teasingly, she pressed a single finger against the tip of the denim covered dick and pushed, making the young man squirm.

“Yes!” He replied.

Brining her face closer to his, the genie moved her body to the side, letting her mouth settle inches from his ear.

“Do you want me to take care of it?” She asked breathily. Not waiting for a reply, her fingers gave a feather light touch as they moved across his jean-clad crotch, the digits almost dancing as they moved up towards the waistband of his trousers.

“Here.” Samira said softly, almost pressing her lips against Ciaran’s ear, almost making his whole-body shiver. “Let me help you.”

Deftly, her magic flared into life over her fingers before the jeans disappeared from his body and reappeared seconds later on the floor in a heap, revealing to the open air the young man’s boxer covered cock and balls. Nervously, Ciaran licked his lips as he watched Samira move her hand across his thigh before cupping his balls, making him groan loudly.

Ciaran opened his mouth to speak, but all that left his mouth was another moan as the genie began fondling his balls. Having them cupped in her hands, she slowly massaged them, rolling the egg-like sacs up and down and side to side in her palm before releasing them and gently repeating the process. Then she switched to just softly jostling them up and down, making them bounce against her fingers.

“Are you enjoying this, Ciaran?” Samira asked sensually, her breathy voice flowing across her ear as she carried on caressing his sack.

“Y-yes.” Ciaran replied, succumbing to the new pleasure he was being given.

“Then you’ll enjoy this.”

Without a word of warning, Samira let go of the pair of balls in her hand and moved it up to the top of the pair of boxers. Again, the genie’s magic shifted the boxers away and onto the floor, revealing to her his full package.

Samira cooed in delight at what she saw. Ciaran was uncut, with a six-and-a-half-inch cock, fully engorged with blood and the purple tip bobbing slightly in time with his heartbeat. In retrospect, what he had was pretty average. But to the genie…

A lusty moan left her lips as she took a hold of the organ and began pumping it slightly, the foreskin sliding back and forth across the cockhead before a dollop of pre-cum emerged, the nearly opaque drop of liquid dripping down from the knob to fall to Ciaran’s stomach and down Samira’s fingers.

Almost like she was in a trance, the genie removed her hand from the cock, letting it flop onto Ciaran’s stomach before she brought the hand up to her mouth. For a few seconds, she simply stared at the liquid that had collected on three of her fingers. Confused, Ciaran couldn’t help but stare at her as well, his brow furrowed in confusion. His eyes opened wide though as he watched Samira bring the fingers to her mouth and promptly swallowed the digits, humming softly at the taste as her eyes closed.

“Oh, fuck, that’s hot…” Ciaran groaned out as Samira removed her fingers from her mouth and opened her eyes, both people looking at the spit slick digits. Not saying a word, Samira moved down the bed until she was in between her lover’s legs, putting her hands onto his thighs and her head above his crotch, looking down right at his pulsing, rigid cock. Ciaran’s eyes bugged out of his skull as he watched Samira lean closer to his cock, extending her tongue as she did so until she pressed the fleshy muscle against the very base of the cock, drawing a groan deep from his throat. Quickly, the groan grew in length as the genie, slowly, oh so slowly, dragged her tongue up the length until it came into contact with the very top. Not saying a word, she kept her tongue there as her eyes stared up at her lover, even as the precum began flowing more heavily.

Taking deep breaths through his nose, the young man tried his best to fight the orgasm that was so close to overtaking him. He was a virgin! There was no way he could have been prepared for this type of pleasure. And there was no way he was prepared for what was to come next.

Humming softly, the tawny-skinned beauty made her tongue continue its path up from the base of the glans to the very tip. Her brown eyes still locked on his grey, Samira began swirling her tongue around the flare and head, mixing the saliva on her tongue with the precum leaking from the young man’s cock, making the genie’s tongue slide easily and languidly across the skin.

“Ooh, Samira. Oh, fuck that feels… oh fuck!” Ciaran began to praise the genie for the love she was showing his organ, but it quickly fell away as she engulfed the cock in her mouth, pushing her lips down over his glans and down his shaft. The inside of her mouth was wet and warm and soft and snug and… Ciaran just lost nearly all coherent thought as the woman began slowly bobbing her head up and down his cock, leaving him to do nothing but moan and grab at the bedsheets in pleasure, his head thrown back in pleasure. His breath hitched as he felt Samira take a hold of his sack and began to massage the balls within with one hand while the other took a hold of the base of his cock, steadying it as she continued pleasuring him.

Time seemed to stop existing for the young man as Samira lovingly sucked him off. All that he could focus on was the pleasure he was being given by the genie. It was just heaven.

And like everything good, it had to come to an end, as he felt the tell-tale feelings of an orgasm approaching in his balls.

He tried to warn the woman. “Gah-ah, Samira! I’m gonna… I’m going to-ah fuck!”

But his warning was just a few seconds off as he felt his cock fire off inside the genie’s mouth, filling the space with his hot seed. If he had been able to look, Ciaran would have seen Samira’s eyes open wide in initial shock as she took the first few ropes of cum in her mouth before they closed contently. Still massaging the sack, she swallowed what was in her mouth before she continued suckling at the flesh between her lips, drawing out more cum to pool in her mouth before she swallowed. In Ciaran’s eyes, stars of an order of magnitude greater in size and scope than any known to science exploded, he was that high on pleasure. His body had gone slack and he couldn’t bring himself to make any motion or to say anything apart from mumbling incoherently. Although from the sound of it, most of them were praises for the genie’s oral skills.

That feeling quickly vanished as he felt the warmth vanish from around his cock, leaving it wet and open to the cold air of the room. Lifting his head up lazily, the young man locked eyes with the woman between his legs and his jaw dropped slightly at the sight: her skin was covered in a layer of sweat, making the tanned skin glisten, her pouty lips were glazed with a sheen of saliva and semen while her cheeks, colour slightly by a blush, were full and puffed out. Not making a sound, Samira parted her lips, letting Ciaran see what was behind them. A thick morass of cum, thicker than the young man ever imagined being, covered her tongue, making it look like a submerged rock at high-tide. The pink insides of her cheeks were coated in the stuff as well, the white liquid clinging to the sides.

The young man was stunned into silence, although he felt his cock begin to fill with blood again at the sight. Closing her mouth, Samira kept her eyes locked on the young man before her as she loudly and visibly swallowed what was in her mouth, her cheeks deflating and her neck bobbing slightly as her meal left her mouth. With an almost exaggerated flourish, the genie opened her lips and stuck out her tongue, revealing the glistening pink insides of her mouth and the flawless whites of her teeth, both free of cum.

“Mmm~ Delicious-Mmmf!” Samira purred out before her mouth was quickly covered by Ciaran’s, his lips mashing against hers as he pushed himself up to kneel in front of her. Not that she minded as she leaned into the kiss, her tongue lightly grazing his own before they both began dancing around the other. Ciaran was quite unskilled, but he wasn’t terrible, the genie mused as she let the young man’s tongue dance around her mouth. Although the fact that he was kissing her after he had just filled her mouth with his own cum made her happy, and got her pussy wet.

After a few seconds, the pair disengaged from each other, their faces flushed, and red. Ciaran could taste the mix of flavours on his tongue from the kiss; Samira’s feminine taste from her spit, his own salty, masculine taste from the cum that was in her mouth. That was not something he imagined himself doing with anyone, but with the beautiful woman before him… it seemed the perfect thing to do.

“Fuck me…” Samira mewled out, a hand reaching down to grasp at Ciaran’s half-hard cock while the other went down to her own crotch, parting the lips and showing the glistening pink interior. “Please. Fuck me, fill me, make me yours. Make me your lover.”

Ciaran swallowed. His libido was screaming at him, yelling at him, ordering him, imploring him to fuck the genie and finally loose his virginity. If he wasn’t going to do it with a woman who was basically magically bonded to him, who else could he do it with?

But at the same time, looking down at the hardening cock in Samira’s hands, an insecure voice fought through the maelstrom of lust in his brain and made him ask the one question he should not have felt the desire to ask; “How… how big was he?”

As soon as the question, Ciaran knew it was the wrong thing to ask. But the lusty look on Samira’s face didn’t falter, even as she looked down at the cock in her hand.

“… You’re… he was a bit smaller than you.” She said, hesitantly, either from not wanting to offend the young man or just because of her lust. “You are bigger than him though.”

While he believed her words, the male pride in Ciaran still took a sting. But at the same time, he saw an opportunity, an opportunity to grant a dream he had long harboured and also an opportunity to really make Samira feel better.

Placing a hand on Samira’s cheek, making her raise her head to look at him. “Samira, I wish I had a bigger penis than either your old master had or that I have now.”

For a second, the genie looked at the young man inquisitively, almost not comprehending what she was hearing, before a sultry smile came to her lips, her tongue flicking out to lick them. “Of course, lover.” She purred out, a familiar blue glow emanating from her hand and his crotch.

It happened quicker than he thought it would. The blue glow grew to a near blinding flash, making Ciaran turn his head to avoid losing his sight. Almost on the heels of the light as it receded, the young man felt his cock… heat up, not like it was on fire, but similar to the heat one felt if you put a laptop on your crotch without a barrier. Looking down, feeling the heat recede, at what he had wished for.

“Holy. Shit.” Was all he could say in response at what he saw. Between his legs, sitting in the upturned palm of the woman in front of him, was his penis. Not his average sized, six-and-a-half-inch member. This cock was more akin to a third-leg for the young man, coming in at probably double the size of what he previously was. And it was thick too, easily obscuring Samira’s palm and looking close enough in size to equal her wrist. The head was an angry shade of purple while a thick vein ran the length of the top of the organ, pulsing with Ciaran’s heartbeat, even as drops of pre-cum dripped from his urethra in time with the pulse.

“Hnnngh…” Samira moaned out as she wrapped her hand around the organ, her tanned fingers contrasting with Ciaran’s pale skin. “So fucking big.”

Without any preamble, she raised the cock in her hand as she leaned her body forward, her tits dangling tantalizingly from her chest, the heavy orbs pushing out the fabric of her top. As she got closer, Samira’s hot breath coasted over the cockhead, sending tingles down Ciaran’s spine, making him shudder.

Again, Samira began lavishing attention to his cock head, pursing her lips in a lewd ring past the urethra, keeping half of the knob open to the air before she pushed her tongue out past her lips. Slowly, she began swilling her tongue over the purple head, making it shine with thick loads of spit that frothed out. With a loud ‘MWAH!’, Samira took her mouth off the mushroom-head, her spit mixed with precum drooling down the shaft and connecting to her lips as she grasped the cock with both hands, pumping them both up and down. Not saying a word, the genie brought her mouth down to the side of the cock and began laying kiss after sloppy kiss to the organ, sucking up some of her spit/pre in the process, before running her tongue across the cock in broad strokes, moaning happily like she was tasting the most delicious treat in the world.

“Mmm… so good.” Samira breathed out as she worshipped Ciaran’s cock before running her tongue up to the tip, raising it so that she was directly underneath the organ. Coated in her spit, the young man’s pale cock seemed to shine in the light above Samira’s dusky face which, combined with the worshipping and lustful look on her face, made it seem like the organ was a holy instrument instead of a simple cock.

A part of Ciaran’s mind told him that this really wasn’t the thing he wished for when he wished for Samira to be his girlfriend or even for him to have a bigger cock, that things were going several steps too far too quickly… but fuck if he wasn’t having the best time of his life and he was not going to waste this moment at all, even if it meant giving into his more basic lusts.

“… Do you like my dick?” He asked hesitantly, wanting to begin the dirty talk but deciding to start with something simple.

Pushing her herself forwards and up, the Persian genie let the large organ lay against her face, the thickness covering her mouth, nose, left eye and forehead, sighing softly in delight. “Oh, yes, so very much.”

A giddy smile crept across Ciaran’s mouth at Samira’s words. Emboldened, he took a hold of the base of his cock, feeling the heat and the pulse seep through his hand, before he raised it up, making it lean towards his stomach and chest. The action earned a disappointed groan from the genie before it morphed to a gasp of shock, accompanied by the fleshy and wet SMACK of the giant organ being slapped against her face. Spit and precum was splashed across her features, although the combination did nothing to detract from her beauty, or her joy it seemed as she moaned happily at the treatment.

“Oh, do you like that?” Ciaran asked, growing more involved in what was going on as he repeated the action, drawing his cock back and then flinging it forward, driving it against the woman’s face with a wet and heavy SMACK, making more liquid fling across her features while she giggled in joy.

“Oh, yes.” SMACK. “Yes!” SMACK. “YES!”

Every time the tanned woman replied, Ciaran swung his cock back and forth in his hand, smacking it against her face and coating her more and more in spit and precum until he was sure that the covering on her face could be used as a face mask. In the end, Samira stopped saying anything, content as she was in letting the young man cock-slap her. Her jaw opened wide and her tongue lolled out, letting the accumulated precum/spit mixture collect on her tongue.

He was feeling himself move slowly towards an orgasm, but simply cock-slapping the mystical Persian beauty wasn’t enough for Ciaran. Giving one final slap to the face, he let the organ rest against Samira’s face, pre-cum drooling from the knobhead like a faucet down into her mane of obsidian hair. To him, she was the most beautiful thing he’d even seen.

“Samira, I don’t know what you’ve done to me,” He breathed out harshly, sucking in breaths through his teeth. “But I want you. I want you more than I’ve wanted any other woman in my life.”

He drew the cock back down across her face, leaving a trail of thick pre down her features as he continued talking.

“I want to fuck you like I’ve never wanted to fuck anyone, and I want to worship every inch of your body.”

The cock slid down her nose, bouncing off the bridge before slipping down to her mouth. A thick glob of precum fell from her skin to her tongue, making her shiver at the taste. Ciaran let the cock fall against her tongue, making the woman mewl in happiness at the weight and taste that flooded her sense.

“Will you do the same for me?”

For a moment, Samira simply looked up at him, blinking her eyes slowly as the liquid mask on her face threatened to cover her eyes, as she took in what she had heard. She said nothing, her mouth remaining open while she moved her tongue, drawing it languidly up the cock’s length, collecting a thick dollop of precum and pulling it into her mouth. Swallowing the sexual liquid with clear relish and delight, she opened her mouth.

“Yes.”

And that was it. Opening her mouth wide, the genie engulfed the cock head in her mouth again, surrounding it in perfect heat, wetness and softness before she pushed herself further down. Inch by inch, Samira swallowed the large cock as it stretched the sides of her mouth, drool slipping thinly out to run down Ciaran’s length and she massaged the bottom with her tongue. Soon, she went past the original length of his cock, the head hitting the back of her throat, but she didn’t stop there. Swallowing the precum spilling from the cock, her mouth pulled it further inwards, the mushroom tip slipping down into her oesophagus proper. A small choking sound filled the space of the bedroom, but it quickly faded as Samira suppressed her gag reflex, even as tears ran from her eyes.

Keeping the cock lodged in her throat, the genie began shifting her position, moving her body until she was resting on her hands and knees in front of Ciaran, the perfect spheres of her ass in view for the young man to look at while her hair cascaded down her shoulders and the sides of her head in a black waterfall. Reaching forward, keeping her body in position through her knees and the cock in her mouth, Samira took a hold of her lover’s hands and placed both of them onto her neck, letting him feel what was going on inside her; Ciaran’s huge cock was distending her neck!

Ciaran’s heart was hammering wildly at how fucking sexy this whole situation was for him. He could, beyond all belief, feel the blood pulse through the veins in his cock through Samira’s neck, even as it distended the skin past a length that would have made any regular woman nervous. And the woman was not done. Reaching forward, she took a hold of Ciaran’s buttocks, tightly gripping the flesh and making him straighten his back and push his hip forwards. The action had the desired effect as it drove his cock two inches deeper into Samira’s throat, producing a gag and extra drops of spittle from her mouth at the same time as it drew a loud groan from Ciaran.

Looking down, he saw that Samira’s eyes were staring up at him, mirth and lust clear in the deep brown pools, and he instantly knew what needed to be done. Reaching forward, Ciaran took a firm grasp of Samira’s head, tangling his fingers into her hair before he slid his cock out of the genie’s mouth. Drool and pre-cum slipped free as the organ vacated the space in her mouth, Ciaran’s hips drawing back before he pushed forward again, making both people groan in pleasure as another inch was sunk down Samira’s receptive throat. Again, his hips pushed forward, sinking another inch into the wet throat, drawing a gag from the woman before he withdrew and repeated the process.

Inch in. Gag. Out. Inch in. Gag. Out. Samira had no trouble breathing it seemed; she wasn’t struggling to take him out of her mouth, plus he could easily feel her warm breath tickling the skin of his cock.

Slowly, seven inches turned into eight. Then nine. Then ten. Samira was nearing having an entire foot of cockmeat down her gullet, with the genie down on her knees and her body at a near perfect right-angle from the waist up as she supported herself by her hold on Ciaran’s buttocks and the cock in her throat. The fact she could take so much was already turning him on so much that he knew if she took any more then he’d definitely bust a nut inside her.

But then… that was the point wasn’t it?

Making sure his grip on the woman’s head was secure, Ciaran spread his knees slightly as he pulled his hips back, extracting seven inches out, along with the drool and precum that had accumulated on it to drip to the bed beneath. Samira’s lips tightened around the length that remained in her mouth, suckling on it while lavishing the bottom with her tongue. Looking down at her, it seemed to Ciaran that she knew what he was going to do. Although there was no other reason why he was removing as much of his cock as he was.

When his hips had reached what could be considered the apex of the swing, the young man smiled down at Samira before he pushed his hips forward as he simultaneously pulled the beauty’s head towards his crotch, shoving all thirteen inches of his cock past her tonsils and tongue and down into her gullet, producing a loud “GLLLRK!” and a burst of spittle and precum to rain down onto the duvet as her nose was mashed into his crotch hair.

Ciaran’s eyes closed in pleasure as he raised his head up to the ceiling, his neck outstretched, and his teeth clenched tightly. He was in heaven! He was getting deepthroated by the sexiest woman in existence, while he had a gigantic cock, and she was also his lover to boot! Fucking ten out of ten.

For a few heartbeats, Ciaran and Samira stayed where they were, one locked in place by pleasure, the other by a pair of hands as tight as iron. Not that the genie was in any rush to remove herself from her position. She didn’t need to breath per se, that necessity being removed long ago. She enjoyed the feeling of sexual control she had over Ciaran at that exact moment in time, the amount of pleasure that she could give him if she let him, and the amount he could take from her if he chose.

So she decided to be proactive. Keeping one hand on one of his arse cheeks, Samira brought one of her hands around to caress the ballsack nestling her chin. Slowly, she began massaging her lover’s testicles, rolling them round and around between her fingers. As she did, she began wiggling her tongue on the underside of the cock, the flexible, wet muscle sliding back and forth and side to side along the organ stuffing her throat. Almost immediately, Samira felt the cock twitch against her lips before Ciaran thrust his hips forward on reflex with a groan, trying to drive his cock deeper.

“Oh, holy fuck!” The young man cried out, caring nothing about making a noise. “Samira! I… I… Oh, fuck!”

Pleasure had removed any sensibility from Ciaran’s mind. So soon on the tail of having been given his first orgasm from another person, even if his cock hadn’t been transformed into the pussy-wrecker it was now, being deepthroated was too much for his brain to handle. Lust fried his brain and left one imperative in his mind: ‘Fill Samira with cum’. Looking down, he pushed his hips back, pulling with it half a foot of cockmeat from Samira’s mouth. The organ was completely drenched in spit and precum, the mixed liquid covering it in thick rivulets. As he did, the genie pushed her tongue out, forcing it through the space between her bottom lip and the cock pushing down on it, leaving her tongue to hang, a flaccid pink muscle covered in liquid that hung down lazily.

With an animalistic growl, Ciaran rammed his cock forward, again filling Samira’s mouth with the entirety of his organ. The sound of the forceful deepthroat, a liquid filled ‘GLLLRK!’, filled the young man’s ears. He wanted to hear more of it. Again, he pulled the cock out the genie’s mouth, this time pulling out two-thirds of the wet, sticky organ out of her maw before he pushed forward again, burying his cock to the hilt against her lips. Again, Samira could only ‘GLLLRK’ in response, tears streaming from her eyes, joining the morass of spit and pre on her face.

There was no heeding to Samira’s condition, nor caring about what she must feel. For Ciaran, it was simply about getting his rocks off. And he was doing his best as he throat-fucked the genie in front of him. Again and again, he pulled his cock back, not really caring about how far it went back, just as long as it didn’t slip out fully. Sometimes he only pulled back a short way before pushing in, sometimes he pulled almost fully to the flare of his cockhead before sheathing it in. Each time, the sounds of his balls slapping wetly against her chin accompanied a loud ‘GLLLRK!’ from the woman. Throughout all of this, the genie gave no hint of discomfort. Even as her throat was forcibly used for the young man’s own pleasure, she maintained her grip on one of his lower cheeks with one hand while the other continued massaging his balls.

Time lost all meaning to Ciaran, focused as he was on reaching his next orgasm. Back and forth, back and forth went his hips, in and out when his cock, more and more precum pumped into the tanned beauty’s stomach until he felt it. He felt his balls begin to tighten as a pressure began to build in his cock. This time, he tried to give more of a warning. “Gah, Samira! I’m gonna… I’m gonna… fucking fill you up!”

It was a warning, in a sense. What was more of a warning was his long cock being lunged forward again, Samira’s tongue against his balls and her nose in his pubic hair, as Ciaran held her head in place, groaning heavily as his cock pulsed before, almost a second later, he came.

If Ciaran’s previous orgasm was a strong one, this one was volcanic. The young man nearly doubled over in pleasure, heedless of his stomach pressing down onto Samira’s head, the action pushing the genie’s upper-half down as she raised her ass into the air. His cock let loose its load, firing off ropes of hot, thick cum, hotter and thicker than before, right down the beauty’s throat and into her stomach. Each jet of cum was accompanied by Ciaran driving his hips forward, almost like he was trying to sink his entire crotch, balls and all, into the genie’s mouth. The throat sheaving his cock contracted in time with each orgasm, coaxing out more of his cum each time, actively trying to drain his balls. Time extended for both people as the young man’s orgasm went on and on and on, each jet not losing its size or thickness, until, with a strangled groan, Ciaran’s upper body finally slid forward. His head collided softly with Samira’s upraised ass cheeks, although he was too out of his mind to notice anything until general lack of muscle control and gravity forced hm to slide off the genie’s body and fall on his side on the bed, just missing hitting his head on the wall.

Lips locked firmly around the large cock, Samira did not relinquish her hold on Ciaran. Even as each spurt of cum distended the bottom of his cock and the bottom of her neck, she kept her lips sealed tight around the organ, flexing her throat to coax each load into her stomach. She couldn’t savour the full taste, the cock completely bypassing her taste buds, but the feeling of fullness she felt in her stomach was enough to compensate. Closing her eyes, the genie let the sensations roll over her; even Ciaran’s stomach pressing down on her head didn’t interrupt her sucking, eyes closed in delight as she savoured what was happening to her, and what she was doing to him. The skin on her stomach begin to stretch slightly, and Samira gave a purr of arousal as the cock softened slightly. Which quickly became a moan of shock as she felt an impact against one of her arse cheeks before the bed shook heavily. Jolting open her eyes, Samira looked in shock as she saw Ciaran lying on his side, a blissed out expression on his face, his mouth smiling slightly and his eyes lidded.

“That… was… amazing.” Ciaran groaned out, shifting his body to lie as straight as he could. In the process, his cock began sliding out of the Samira’s mouth, making the young man groan in pleasure once more. Slowly, his organ began filling with blood again, which made him wince. “How am I still hard?”

Languidly, almost reluctantly, Samira slid her mouth off from Ciaran’s cock, sucking heavily at the organ as she went, hollowing out her cheeks. Slowly, the genie inched her way up his dick, sucking it clean of the combined spit, precum and actual cum, leaving inch after inch wet and clean. When she reached the head, Samira released the cock with a loud POP of her lips, strands of spit and precum connecting the cock to her mouth for a split second before they snapped, and Ciaran’s cock fell to land on his stomach. Quickly, a guilty expression came to her face.

“When I… when we first spoke to each other,” She began, “When I had to use my magic to get you to understand me, I had to read your mind for me to understand your language. And that left… certain things open to me.”

Ciaran’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, causing Samira to sigh.

“A djinn’s power is directly related to the knowledge of their master. The more knowledgeable a master, the more wishes a djinn can grant. You did wish for me to be your girlfriend, but you are still my master. It just means that now I have a certain amount of…” She lowered her voice to a purr as she looked at the young man lustily. “Freedom with some of the wishes you make.”

An instinctual feeling of fear drove Ciaran to try and move away, but Samira was too fast for him. Lunging forward, she pounced, placing her large rear directly onto his stomach, stopping his movement and compressing his thick cock against the skin. Stradling her legs either side of him, the Persian djinn began grinding away, rubbing herself back and forth across the organ, spreading her wetness over part of its length and pushing the organ beyond hard.

“For example.” She moaned out, placing her hands on her thick thighs to steady herself. “When you wished for me to be your girlfriend, I remembered what I read from your mind; you wanted a woman who was devoted to you, who would love and cherish you as much as she would have herself open to your sexual needs, any time, any place of your choosing.”

Ciaran swallowed as he let the pleasure wash over him again. His cock was now as hard as an I-beam and Samira was not letting up her humping, this time choosing to spin her hips in small circles as she went back and forth. Not that she stopped monologuing either.

“And for the bigger cock; well, that was another deep thing too. Oh, yes.” She moaned out as she pushed herself back and down, dragging her cunt right down the length to the balls, bringing her clit into contact with the organ too. “You always wanted a bigger cock, a thicker cock, a cock that could stay hard for as long as needed. To be able to cum so much that you’d put any man to shame.”

At the mention of the cum, Ciaran looked at her tanned stomach on display, his eyes bulging out in shock at what he saw. The formerly flat stomach was now a spherical paunch, almost looking like Samira had swallowed a football. The skin was taut but clearly filled with liquid, as it quivered slightly at the genie’s movements, the Persian beauty moving herself to stand in a squat over the young man’s hips, raising up his cock to point upright at her uncovered, dripping wet-oh!

“Now, Ciaran,” Samira said in a breathy voice, even as bits of drool fell from her lips to land on her tits as she manoeuvred the Briton’s mushroom head to nestle directly at the entrance to her pussy. “My lover, my master. I’m going to give myself fully to you. I’m going to fuck you like I’ve never fucked anyone. Do the same to me.”

So entranced by the feeling of Samira’s female liquid spilling down his cock, Ciaran had completely zoned out. It was only when he felt the air around his cock be replaced by the warmth and tightness of the genie’s pussy that he finally realized what was going on. Slowly but steadily, Samira moved herself down onto the cock, letting the head slip into her canal, the muscles in her thighs straining as she moved herself down. For the young man, this was heaven, his cock kicking into overdrive on pumping out precum, doing what it could do lubricate his lovers passage. For the genie, it was perfect.

“Oh, you’re so fucking big!” She cried out, sinking another few inches up into her cunt. “So much bigger than that bastard! So long, so thick… so perfect! Oh, fuck me, master! Fuck me and make me forget his touch!”

With that as her cry, Samira slammed herself down, fully penetrating herself on Ciaran’s cock as the last few inches barrelled into her cunt, right through her uterus, right past her cervix and into her womb. As soon as her rump made contact with the young man’s thighs and balls, she screamed her lungs out, her body trembling all over as juice erupted from her cunt. The genie sprayed her love juices all over Ciaran’s stomach, wetting the skin and hair, even as some of it sprayed up to coat her inner thighs and crotch. Inside, her vaginal walls rippled like tumultuous waves, bringing the recently de-virgined young man to an obscene amount of pleasure he was unprepared for, forcing him to cry out too as he bucked his hips upwards, his hands lunging forward to sink into Samira’s thighs as he erupted inside her. Thick, white cum exploded upwards with volcanic force into her womb, first basting then drowning the insides in cum before it leaked down and out.

When the air had finally left their lungs, and both people were left panting, sweat and cum soaked messes, Ciaran looked down as he felt Samira’s gravity slump backwards. Again, his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull at what he saw; the genie’s stomach had bulged outward further, making her look like a woman with twins at the end of the second trimester. To his mind, it shouldn’t have been conceivable; it had been a small, quick orgasm. But the proof was in the pudding… plus, his cock hadn’t gone down. Even with her body leaning back, not using her hands to support her weight, the Persian beauty was still kept upright.

For a few seconds, Samir was insensate on the cock, her head turned up towards the ceiling, her mouth wide open and tongue almost hanging out before, slowly, she stirred back.

“That…” She began hesitantly. “That was not expected. …but I’m not complaining.”

For his part, Ciaran just lay their silently, looking at what he had done to the genie, his gaze never leaving her inflated stomach. Slowly, his hands rubbed up and down the lovely tanned skin of her thigh, pausing to get in quick gropes at the skin, making Samira mewl out happily, enough to get her to begin grinding her hips back and forth, making both people groan out in pleasure. Still groping her legs, Ciaran let his hands reach around to her rear where, as soon as he touched the skin of her rump, his left hand gave a hard and tight squeeze while his right one moved away before swinging back and delivering a hard and loud slap, both actions making Samira cry out in delight.

“Oooh, Ciaran.” Samira mewled out. “Ciaran!” She cried out as, with a hard shove, the young man below her surged up and forward, pushing her until she was lying on her back, the action making her large tits quake and jiggle, the same motion transferred to the great size of her stomach. Her onyx hair was strewn around her head like a jet black halo, even as she smiled happily up at the young man. “Oh, taking charge are we now?”

Looking down at her, Ciaran didn’t say a word as, setting himself up to rest on his knees, he moved his hands from her ample arse before trailing them up her thighs, letting his fingers dig slightly into her skin before he reached her knees. With a grunt of lust, Ciaran yanked her knees and her legs wide, forcing them out to the side and letting him see where his thick, pale cock was rooted, firmly in her twat. Even though some stark white cum was trying its best to escape from the seal, his cock was still hard as iron.

Slowly, the young man moved his hips back, dragging the thick length of his cock out of the genie’s cunt, making both participants moan lewdly. Looking at it, Ciaran saw the mixture of liquids tick to his skin before gravity took hold, dragging the mix of cum and lady lube down to stain the bed cover even more. The air of the room kissed his cock before he slammed it forward without warning, his thighs slapping into Samira’s own luscious thighs, his belly slamming into the genie’s own distended belly, making the skin ripple and bounce. As he thrust forward, the cum-mix on their sex organs splashed out, even as Samira cried out in joy.

“Oh, yes! Take me, you white barbarian!” The genie cried out, her hands reaching down, one grasping at her giant tit while the other reached down to rest on her tumultuous stomach, even as another thrust from Ciaran set both bits of flesh bouncing and rippling. “Fuck me. Fuck me good and hard!”

Each thrust was slow but had a body-jarring impact, Ciaran driving his cock deep into Samira’s pussy, feeling the head hit against the entrance to her womb with his length on each entry. The edge had been taken off of him, so he could go to town on Samira. He withdrew his cock almost all the way to the head before slamming it forward, sending more of the cum-mix to spray outwards in a wet and resounding SMACK! It didn’t take many thrusts before his cockhead hammered through her cervix and entered her womb again, drawing another howl from the genie as she threw her head back in an orgasm.

“Oooooooh!” Samira cried out, tightening her grip on her tit and stomach even as they bounced manically.

With a feral grunt, Ciaran let go of Samira’s legs and slammed his hands down onto the bed beside her head as he switched the tempo of his thrusts, going from long, deep strokes, to fast, shallow thrusts. Keeping himself as deep within her as possible, the young man began rutting her, his hips slamming forward at a tempo he didn’t even know he could reach. SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK! It sounded like something directly out of a porno, combined with how wantonly Samira was moaning out her pleasure and calling out his name, but this he could take actual pleasure from.

“Oh, oh Ciaran!” The genie called out. “Keep-ah fuck-keep fucking me! Don’t stop! Please! I-I-Aaaah!”

Even in the throes of another orgasm, with her face still plastered in a mix of cum and spit, her stomach making her look pregnant, Samira was still the most beautiful woman Ciaran had ever seen. Not letting up his thrusts, the young man surged his body forward, tilting her hips upwards in the process, as he took hold of Samira’s face and kissed her hard. Taking advantage of her mouth being open, he pressed his tongue into her mouth, laying it across Samira’s. Even partially out of it as she was, the genie’s body still knew how to respond as her own tongue began wrestling with Ciaran’s tongue.

The new position her body was in meant two things for both Samira and Ciaran; firstly, the young man was fully pressing down onto her stomach which, with the fact that he was hammering at the womb, placed a large amount of pressure on the liquid inside, forcing it out through the only passage available, even if that passage was blocked by a huge cock. Each thrust in and out of Samira’s cunt lead more cum to squirt out in thick ropes of liquid, which also helped lubricate the passage of Ciaran’s cock even further. Secondly, it allowed Samira to swing her legs up and around her lovers hips, pulling him as close as possible, even as he kept hammering away at her cunt.

Samira let loose a muffled scream as she orgasmed again, her eyes rolling up in her head as she came all Ciaran’s large dick, soaking his crotch and waist again. Her inner walls rippled heavily, the very skin massaging the young man’s dick in a way that was indescribable to him. For the young man who had recently lost his virginity, Samira’s most powerful orgasm was too much for him as he sped his hips up to a crescendo. He took his mouth off of the genie’s mouth, strands of spit connecting them together for a brief moment before they snapped.

“Samira. Samira! I’m gonna… I’m going to… fucking cum!”

“Do it!” Samira called out, tightening her leg’s grip around his hips as she wrapped her arms around Ciaran’s body, pulling close. “Fill me!”

Ciaran didn’t say anything more as he thrust forward once… twice… three times before he unloaded deep inside her. His knobhead pushed through her cervix a final time as he came, painting her inner walls completely white with thick, sticky cum. The young man’s large cock pulsed and jumped with each rope it fired, setting off a minor orgasm for the genie, which in turn drew out more cum from her lover. Five shots turned into ten, and beneath him, Ciaran felt Samira’s stomach expand even more. A part of his brain told him he should be worried by what was happening, but he was too far gone down the trail of lust to care, not when the first cunt he’d dipped his wick into was still expertly milking him. The genie’s body was trembling with a series of small orgasms, her thigh muscles quivering heavily with the feeling as she wrapped her arms around the young man’s back and pulled him tight against her body.

It took what seemed like an hour for Ciaran’s orgasm to final taper off, his balls expending their load before he simply rolled sideways out of Samira’s embrace and off her newly expanded body. Still connected through their genitals, Ciaran slid down to the side on the bed, his vision already growing heavy with fatigue. Out of focus eyes watched as Samira’s own eyes closed in content, her hands reaching down to press down lightly onto a stomach that looked like it actually contained a full grown child in it. Sleep was taking him fast as he heard Samira mutter something quietly, either to herself or to him.

“… even the deserts have never felt so warm…”

And with that, Ciaran was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 2

The gnawing pangs of hunger in his stomach was the feeling that roused Ciaran from sleep, forcing him to groan out loud as he brought a hand up to rub at his eye. Turning his head, he ended up looking at the ceiling, the off-white colour of the paint tinged dark orange by the setting sun.

“Shit, I was out for a while.” He muttered to himself as he yawned. He must have taken a nap after he got back from his day out, which was odd.

Turning slightly, he moved to get out of his bed, until he was stopped by something even odder.

Lying in his bed next to him, resting on top of the sheets like he was, was a naked, statuesque woman. Dusky skinned, with long, curly black hair and a figure that would have made Jessica Rabbit envious, she was lying next to Ciaran, her head turned up to the ceiling. His eyes traced over body, taking in every detail, see until he saw how her stomach extended to such a size, that he was momentarily filled with fright. It was only when he felt a sticky sensation at his crotch and legs that he realised what had happened and why he had fallen asleep. His crotch, including his newly enlarged penis, and legs, Samira’s crotch and legs and the bed beneath both of them were an absolutely sodden mess of sweat, spit and cum. Despite himself, he couldn’t help the shit eating grin that came to his face; he had lost his virginity! And to the hottest woman imaginable! Granted, she was a genie, djinn… magic woman, but beggars couldn’t be choosy.

Another hunger pang went off in his stomach, making him groan out loudly. His vocalization drew one from Samira, the Persian woman stirring from her sleep. Bringing a long arm up to her head, she opened her eyes slowly. Like Ciaran had done, she took in the room around her before she turned her head to look at the young man lying next to her. When her brown eyes locked with his grey eyes, a warm smile spread across her lips.

“Good evening, lover.” She said serenely. “That was amazing.”

Unexpectedly, Ciaran chuckled softly, scratching at his cheek. “It sure was. Are you… are you, all right?”

A confused expression came to the genie’s face before she followed the finger that was pointing to her stomach, which promptly made her eyes widen in shock and she shifted her body to sit upright. Or as best she could with her stomach being the size it was. A bemused smile spread across her lips.

“Well… that explains a few things.” She said. Turning to look at the young man beside her, she reached a hand out to hold his hand. “Don’t worry. I’m not pregnant. It’s just one of your wishes.”

“I don’t think I made a wish for you to look like a filled condom.” He said indignantly, which made Samira pat his hand bemusedly.

“It was one of your deep wishes.”

Looking at the genie flatly, Ciaran let out a sigh. “Okay, we’re going to have to have a talk about these wishes. But first I need something to eat. And to get clean.”

Looking down between her legs, Samira grimaced at what she saw, and felt; the bed between her legs and below was a sodden mixture of dried and still wet cum, and sweat, sticking both their lower bodies to the bed, making it very uncomfortable for the both of them. The situation wasn’t helped by the fact that both Samira’s and Ciaran’s bodies were still coated in a sheen of sweat, although it looked far better on the Persian beauty.

“I wish the bed and our bodies were clean.” The young man said, not really that interested on taking a shower. The same magical blue glow filled the space around the bed, and Ciaran felt his skin tingle as the sticky, wet feeling disappeared, and he ended up feeling genuinely clean. Looking down, he saw the mess on the bed had vanished too, and Samira had cleaned herself up fully. Although her stomach was still like an overfilled water balloon.

A balloon that he had filled with his own man juice. The fact made his cock stir into life again, the organ raising slightly. Which drew an amused chuckle from Samira.

“Are you really that intent on going again, Ciaran?” She asked slyly, putting a hand onto her stomach. “I might burst.”

The mental image of that quickly appeared in the young man’s head. He had always had a bit of an overactive and vivid imagination, so the resulting image was… very unpleasant in its vividness, which quickly caused his erection to shrink, which drew a louder laugh from the genie.

“It’s all right.” She said warmly as she moved to sit upright, her belly quaking slightly as she shifted. “I’d like to be able to stretch my legs at some point, and I can’t really do that in a bed.”

Nodding his head in agreement at the logic, Ciaran easily moved out of bed to stand up in his room. The room wasn’t a huge room, enough size of a cupboard, a desk and chair, a single person bed and a couple of shelves that were populated by either DVDs, games, books or models. It always seemed slightly small and that wasn’t helped by the extra piles of magazines, DVDs, games and books that he had added to his collection. But the space in the room had seemed to shrink again with the arrival of Samira, her six-foot height and thickness easily dominating the room.

Although that effect was mitigated by the fact that the magical woman was having some difficulty getting off of the bed. Ciaran watched in bemused silence as Samira slid to the edge of the bed, sliding her feet onto the floor, spreading her legs out wide to give her enlarged stomach some room, resting her hands on her thighs as she took in a breath.

“So this is how pregnant women feel…” She grumbled loudly, which earned a chuckle from Ciaran, in turn earning an exasperated glance from the genie. “This is your fault, you know.”

Ciaran just shrugged, a smile playing at his lips.

“Go downstairs.” She said, waving a hand. “I’ll join you presently.”

Unsure of what he could really do or say in the matter, the young man simply shrugged before he leant down to the floor. His clothes from earlier that day were still there, but considering the jeans he wore were already tight around his crotch, having a cock that was the same length flaccid as he previously was hard did not sound like a pleasant fit. So he settled on his pyjama bottoms instead, a stretchy pair of tartan pattern trousers. The cotton fabric was perfect on his body, even as it took a little bit of jostling to get his extra-large cock down one of the trouser legs. The act earned a happy chuckle from Samira.

Not giving a solid reply except for a shake of his head, Ciaran walked out of his room and went downstairs. The sun was setting quicker than he had thought, the strong red light filling the space of the dining room and kitchen through the back patio door/window. Switching the lights on the rooms as he went, he looked at the display on the clock on the oven.

18:35

“Not a bad time to make dinner.” He said to himself as he opened the door to the fridge and pulled out a pack of mince. Before promptly stopping. He had no idea if Samira could eat food as a genie. And if she could, would she eat any food he prepared?

As he moved the mince from hand to hand, he mulled over the question before a though struck him: she could speak modern English… so she had to be able to eat modern food. That made sense to him.

With a shrug, he ripped open the packaging before placing it on to the kitchen counter. He planned on making Bolognese tonight any way. Lifting up the apron hanging from the oven door, Ciaran go ready to get to work.

* * *

The smell of cooking Bolognese sauce filled the kitchen just as much as the sound of the microwave pinging that it was it done with the pasta. Giving the pot of sauce a few more stirs, Ciaran opened the door of the microwave and pulled out the bowl of pasta, ready to drain it.

“Mmm~ something smells good.” A sultry face said from the dining room. Peeking his head out of the kitchen doorway, the young man looked to see Samira moving down the last couple of steps of the stairs into the dining room. Dressed now in the same outfit she wore when Ciaran first summoned her, her large stomach still hadn’t receded, the skin quivering with each careful step she took, and it was obvious that it was causing her some discomfort.

“Are you okay?” Ciaran asked out of concern as he put down the bowl of pasta. It had been a good ten minutes since he had come downstairs and there was no way it should have taken Samira as long as it did to get down the stairs. “Do you want some help?”

Coming down from the last step onto the floor, the genie let out a sigh, resting her hands on her stomach. “Yes, if it is all right with you, master.”

Ciaran nodded his head. “Okay. I wish you could easily walk with that stomach.”

Samira’s magic flowed from her hands across her taut and inflated gut before, almost instantly, her posture changed from the slumped, pained posture had by women who were nine-months along and carrying quadruplets to her original upright posture. With her posture fixed, Samira let out a relieved sigh.

“Ah, thank you, master.” She said with a smile. “Now, you had questions about my magic?”

“Well, to be honest, it would help me if I knew why you’re like that in the first place.” The young man said, putting his hands on his hips, looking fairly daft in a pair of pyjama bottoms and an apron. “I don’t think I’ve ever wished to cum in a woman so much that they’d look pregnant, plus a little extra.”

Pulling out a chair from the dining room table, Samira sat down heavily, obviously glad to get off her feet. “Well, it’s not my fault.” She said indignantly. “It’s what your mind told me when I granted your wish for a bigger cock.”

Stepping forward, Ciaran put his hands onto the back of a chair across from Samira. “Yeah, I still don’t get that. With the ‘deep wishes’, I mean.”

Looking at him, the Persian woman leaned back in her seat slightly, putting both her hands onto the top of her stomach. “It’s something we djinn are able to do if we can meld our minds with our masters. As I said, when I read your mind to be able to learn to speak English, I read all of your thoughts and thus read what your deep desires are. Although in my case, it wasn’t really that clear.” She said in a huff. “You think far too much.”

“Yeah, so I’ve been told.” Ciaran replied with a shrug. “But that’s something else I don’t understand. The thing about how the more knowledge a person has, the more powerful you are as a genie-djinn.” He instantly corrected himself for fear of offending her, but she didn’t seem angry with the name change.

“We djinn are, by our nature as magical beings, often given to mystics or sorcerers as aides or familiars. Being able to grant their wishes to help with experiments and spells. Every one of us is… well, born, shall I say, with some innate knowledge of magic and such, which is then supplemented by the mystic and their knowledge.” Samira smiled up at Ciaran. “You aren’t a mage by any stretch, but what I learnt from your mind when I bonded with you is that you do know a lot more than my old master.”

Ciaran thought for a second as he took in what she said. “Okay, I think I have an idea of what you’re getting at. It’s like… a sort of charge thing. The more knowledge a person has, the more times you can use your magic to grant wishes?”

Samira held up one of her hands, palm up, in the universal gesture that said ‘exactly’.

“But,” The young man asked as he moved back into the kitchen to continue straining the pasta. “If I wanted you to be more powerful, couldn’t I just ask to be more knowledgeable?”

“Can’t be done.” Samira said almost instantly. “Well, no, tell a lie. It can. But only with certain people. And even then, those people are near mythical.”

“Why?” The young man asked as he did his best to avoid spilling boiling water on his fingers.

“Think of the mind like a vessel, master.” Samira said sagely. “If you fill a vessel of a certain size with too much water, it will simply overflow, losing much of the water. Or in some cases, the vessel will break. Only one in every… ten thousand in every tenth generation has the ability to make the sort of wish you suggest.”

‘_So loose some of the magic power or go insane_’ Ciaran thought with a grimace as he tapped the spaghetti strainer against the side of the kitchen sink. ‘_Not a nice thought._’

“Okay then. I think I’ve got a handle on what your deal is, Samira.” He said as he moved towards one of the cupboards and took out two low bowls and placed them on the kitchen counter top. “But what wishes can’t you grant?”

“There are a few limits that are… natural, for all us, djinn.” The genie said distractedly, watching what the young man was doing. “Such as, we cannot change the state of the universe. That’s beyond all of us. If we had that much power, we’d be without a master. And a djinn must have a master, that is the law. Umm… what else? Basically the only limits are your own thoughts and morals really.”

Now that made sense. Ciaran smiled warmly as he filled the bowls with pasta before spooning out some bowlfuls of pasta over it. “Okay, now I get it. I’ll think of a way to get your stomach down. But first, are you hungry?”

Samira let out a small scoff. “Have you seen my stomach?”

Stepping out of kitchen, a bowl in each hand, Ciaran sat down at the table. “Yes, but that didn’t answer my question; are you hungry?”

Placing the bowl in front of her, the young man watched a conflicted look come to Samira’s face.

“As a djinn… I do not need food.” She said stoically, even as her eyes never left the bowl in front of her.

“But you want the food.” Ciaran said simply as he picked up his own fork.

“So badly!” Samira squealed loudly, the cute action a complete departure from the sultry genie that the young man had known.

Chuckling, Ciaran speared some pasta pieces with his fork as he smiled. “I wish you could eat and drink like I can.”

Closing his eyes on instinct, Ciaran heard the genie let out another squeal which was quickly replaced by the sound of her voraciously and quickly going to town on her food.

“So good!” Was the only words Samira said as she eat the first meal she’d had in over two-thousand years with relish.

* * *

The sound of the metal fork clattering on the porcelain bowl accompanied by the loud contented sigh was the indication that the Persian genie had finished her meal, making Ciaran smile. The only sounds that had come from her during the meal had been contented sounds of joy as she ate the food given to her. Admittedly, it was a simple affair but seeing her treat it like it was a gourmet meal filled Ciaran with a sense of pride that he thought he’d never feel about his food.

“That was amazing!” Samira said happily, patting her stomach, which was slightly comical as the gut quaked like jelly. “My compliments to the chef.”

The young man couldn’t help but chuckle at the comment as he picked up the bowls and put them into the dishwasher, before turning back to the dining room and the genie within.

“Now,” The magic beauty said with a slight sigh. “I hate to bring this up, but are you going to fix my stomach any time soon?”

Scratching his beard slightly as he stood up, he thought on what he could do to help the genie. Then the idea hit him. It was something he saw once in one of his jack-off sessions online, and to be honest, it had struck him as a serious idea for Samira’s problem. The fact she hadn’t said something about it meant that it must have been a thought she had missed.

“Well, I have an idea,” He said hesitantly. “Buuut it might be a bit weird, even for… well, a genie.”

Her interest piqued, Samira raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. “Oh? And that idea is…?”

“… For you to use the cum in you to increase the size of your tits, ass, hips and thighs.”

Ciaran let the question hang in the air as he simply looked at Samira, waiting for her reaction. Seconds ticked by before, loudly and unexpectedly, the genie began laughing loudly and uncontrollably.

“Bahahaha!” Samira cackled, almost doubling over as she brought her hands up to her mouth in shock and to stifle the laugh. “What? That’s… that’s so perverted! Ha-ha! I love it!”

The young man’s eyes shot open in shock. “You love the idea?”

The genie nodded her head, her onyx hair bouncing wildly as she smiled broadly. “Of course! To be honest, I knew you liked my body as it was, but the idea of me being… being more, for you! It’s so… so sexy.”

Moving out of her chair with more speed that someone with her bulk should have been capable of, Samira put her hands onto her hips, proudly pushing out her stomach.

“Do it! Make the wish.”

‘_Well that was certainly easy._’ Ciaran thought to himself before he cleared his throat. “Samira, I wish for you to use the cum in you to increase the size of your tits, ass, hips and thighs.”

Flexing her fingers, the Persian beauty raised her hands above her head, just as she did earlier that same day, before the same blue glow fell down from her digits and enveloped her body, turning and coiling around her torso and down past her waist like a snake before receding into thin air. A strained but pleasure filled groan left Samira’s mouth as Ciaran watched the transformation happen.

Everything happened at once, the action making it hard for the young man’s eyes to track exactly what was going on. Her stomach seemed to deflate steadily, the liquid weight disappearing, at the same time as her tits, each one easily twice the size of his head already, began to expand in size, plumping up, ballooning out to double, then triple, their original size, her nipples plumping out hard. Below her waist, her thighs expanded outwards, forcing her to widen her stance to accommodate their new size, her thick hips following suite, their matronly size changing to broodmare proportions, muscle and fat plumping up in equal measure. And her ass! That thing was already something that would have put Nicki Minaj to shame, a pair of thick, tanned globes that formed a sizeable shelf, but with that wish, they expanded to something intense. The twin globes thickened heavily, expanding backwards and out into almost perfect half-spheres in size and shape, making it look like two beach-balls had been placed under her skin. Every part of her newly changed skin was taut and sublimely smooth, muscle and fat in equal measure below her waist. No sagging, no stretching, just flawless, dusky skin that rippled with each slight movement. Even her stomach changed, the muscles in her abdomen becoming more defined, although she had lost no size there, meaning that she had a brilliant hour-glass figure.

The transformation lasted no longer than half a minute, but in the end, it was all it took to take Samira from looking like a genie to a fertility goddess. Her eyes had been closed the whole time during the process, so when she opened them, she immediately looked down to see what had become of her new body.

“By the Gods…” She trailed off as her hands slowly moved down from above her head in shock. “I’m… I’m huge.”

“You look perfect.” Ciaran couldn’t help but admit as he was rooted to the spot. And his body wasn’t lying either, as his engorged cock tried to raise itself but was stymied by his trouser leg, the organ pushing up the fabric with its length. The sight brought a proud smile to Samira’s face as she used a hand to fluff out her hair before dramatically swishing it to the side, striking a pose that put as much as her newly expanded body on display.

“Indeed, master.” She said with faux haughtiness in her voice. “This body will be the envy of all women and will make all-hey, what’s going on?”

While she was speaking, the young man had walked forward and, taking a hold of one of her hands, Ciaran pulled her behind him as he led towards the living room.

The room was a basic living room; a couch and three small chairs, all in a loose L shape, with a television in the corner, while a large window covered with a privacy curtain dominated one of the walls. It also had a large space for what Ciaran planned.

“Ciaran, what’s going on?” Samira asked, confused by the events.

“Stand in the middle of the room.” The young man said as he pulled the extra-thicc genie to where he wanted her before he sat down on the couch, directly facing her. As he did, he quickly shucked his pyjama bottoms, letting his large cock spring upwards, showing its engorged state to Samira, who licked her lips with lust.

“Oh, do you wish to put my new body to the test?” Samira asked lustily as she let her hands run over her breasts.

“In a sense.” Ciaran simply, confusing the genie, “Samira, I want you to dance for me.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, a knowing smile came to Samira’s face. “Clothed or nude, my lover? And remember; you must wish it.”

“… clothed.” Ciaran said after thinking about it. “Samira, I wish you were wearing the same clothes you wore when I released you from the lamp and would dance for me.”

Reclining back on the couch, Ciaran spread his legs wide as he rested both of his arms on the back of the seat, watching Samira as she performed her magic again. The blue lights coiled around her body, focusing on her chest and waist before they formed a deep blue bra, one that proved completely inadequate at covering her newly expanded size. The stretched fabric covered maybe a fifth of each gigantic tit and it was easy to make out her enlarged areola, each one twice the size of a two-pound coin, and nipples, short and fat at the moment, which were half that size. Her belt, the coins twinkling in the light and jingling with movement as they cascaded down her front and sides, appeared at her waist before it was joined at the front and back by a long deep blue dress which reached down past her knees, a slit in the right side displaying her well-toned and thick leg. ‘Fully’ dressed, Samira was the poster girl of the ‘exotic belly dancer’ image.

“Let me set the mood.” She said, her magic splaying from her fingers to filter out across the room. With small puffs of light, candles came into being, arrayed in a semi-circle around Samira and the couch, before the light level dimmed even more as the privacy curtain was darkened to black. The air was soon filled with the sultry sound of various string instruments, some plucked while some where played with a bow, accompanied by a low, steady drumbeat. The perfect setting for a dance.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Ciaran said simply, not taking his hands off the couch.

Not giving a reply, Samira put her arms out to her sides, holding them straight before she began slowly, carefully, erotically, gyrating her hips from side to side, making the coins tinkle slightly with her movement. Soon, the sway of her hips matched the beat of the drum, each drumbeat emphasising the sway of her hips and vice versa. Almost daintily, the genie raised herself onto the balls of her feet as she turned to face away from Ciaran, presenting her left side to him, hips still swinging. As she turned, the young man’s eyes opened wide as he saw the effect the movement was having on her new body. Each swing and sway of her hips sent her large ass rippling like jelly underneath the gossamer thread of her dress, which made Ciaran’s eye open wider and his cock stand even straighter.

With her back and backside facing him, Samira decided to change things up. Setting her feet on the ground, she cocked her right hip upwards as she pushed it backwards towards Ciaran, making the cheek shake heavily before it settled. Then, with a quick movement, she dropped her right hip, moving it forwards, and raised her left one up as she pushed it back, repeating the move again and again, both cheeks quaking with each drop and raise until they were shaking almost non-stop, each move accentuated by Samira moving her hips left to right at the same time. The clatter of the coins was nearly duelling with the sound of the mystical music, even as the dress waved around like a flag caught in a strong wind.

Ciaran hadn’t wanted to do it, but his hand had begun pumping up and down his thick, long cock, each stroke pumping out more and more precum. He had hoped that it would be like what he had read a lap-dance to be like: looking but no touching. But Samira’s actions, each gyration of her broodmare-like hips, each jiggle of her ginormous… ass wasn’t the right word for it, he mused as he stared at Samira as she dropped into a crouch, knees together, still gyrating and shaking before raising up. It was a booty. A massive, heart-shaped, heart-stopping, boner-inducing booty. Expansive tanned skin, with no blemishes, no imperfections. It was perfect.

And Ciaran wanted to absolutely ruin it.

“Enjoying the show, master?” Samira said teasingly, looking back over her shoulder as she quickly began spinning her hips and booty round and round in a circle, the coins on her belt and her dress flying almost wildly at her movements. “Or would you like something… _more_?”

Bringing a hand up to her hair, even as she still continued shaking her hips and rear, she turned around to face the young man. Swishing her dress and belt around, Samira pushed up her hair above her head before letting it fall down in a cascade of obsidian curls. As her hands left her head, her bra simply slid off her upper body and tits, almost like they were thankful to be released of their burden. In the low light, Samira’s tits shone like a fabled treasure, the candlelight making her tawny skin glow.

Swallowing a load of spit that Ciaran had, somehow, managed to avoid spilling, he took one of his hands off the couch to point at the genie’s tits. “I want those,” he then pointed down at his crotch. “Wrapped around this.”

Samira made an intrigued noise at the idea before she sauntered over towards her seated lover/master, each step accentuated by pushing out her hips. Each step sent her colossal tits bouncing, orbs shaking up and down as she advanced towards her seated companion, making his mouth water in hunger. Without saying a word, the genie knelt down, knees together, between Ciaran’s spread legs, which afforded him a stunning view down into her tanned cleavage.

Reaching forward, Samira placed a hand around his cock, the pale skin contrasting with her dusky skin.

“I think it might need some lubricant.” She said teasingly before, without waiting for a reply, she brought the cockhead down level with her mouth. Opening her mouth wide, her red lips still plump even as they were stretched, she engulfed the head of Ciaran’s cock, moaning as she did so and drawing a groan of pleasure from the young man at the same time. Just like earlier, she ran her tongue around his cockhead, covering it in a thick layer of spit, before she pushed forward. Neither gagging nor showing any sign of discomfort, Samira swallowed first half a foot then the whole thirteen inches of Ciaran’s large cock, slobbering over it loudly as she began bobbing her head back and forth, dragging her lips along the entire length. From knobhead to base, the genie pushed herself back and forth. When she tasted the precum leaking from the cum-slit at the head, Samira simply spat it back up along with her spit, further coating the cock.

Ciaran was groaning loudly now, both in pleasure and annoyance. He so wanted to repeat what had happened upstairs; to just dig his fingers into her hair and just ram his length right down her throat. That had been heavenly. But that wasn’t what he had said he wanted. He wanted Samira to bury his cock in her giant tits and then coat them in as much of his cum as possible. So he resisted the temptation and need to cum as best he could, even as the sounds and sensations Samira was making with her mouth were slowly drawing him closer to the precipice.

With a loud PWAH, Samira slid the length of cockmeat out from between her lips, streams of thick liquid connecting her maw to the sex organ. Once again, his dick was covered in a mix of precum and spit, right from knobhead to pubic hair, some of which was dripping to the couch and floor already.

Pushing herself up on her knees, rising up like a big titty behemoth from the deep sea, showing more and more cleavage with each inch as she came up between his legs, Samira hefted up her enlarged tits, showing off the pair to her master. Smiling sultrily, the genie pulled apart her tits before leaning forward into Ciaran’s crotch. Then, with a wet and resounding clap, she smacked her breasts together around his length, engulfing him in firm, soft warmth, even as the liquid on him splayed out in her cleavage, making her squeal happily.

“Oh my!” She said in surprise. “I knew I was big, but… wow! Your cock is just… gone!”

And it was true. Even at having a length of cock that would put most, if not nearly all, male porn stars to shame, that meant nothing in the face of the monumental amount of tit-flesh that the Persian sex-pot possessed. Ciaran’s thirteen inch member was completely engulfed, not a single millimetre of the pale flesh peeking out from between her tanned boobs. Although that fact did nothing to lessen his pleasure, not if the sounds he was producing were any hint, and especially since both could feel him pumping out more precum like a faucet, making the inside of Samira’s cleavage wet and sticky with liquid arousal.

“Oh fuck, I don’t care.” Ciaran groaned out, trying his best to loll his head back further against the couch’s headrest, trying to sink deeper into the pleasure he was being given. “Just keep your tits there.”

Even though she knew he couldn’t see, Samira bowed her head as she began using her tits to pleasure her lover and master. Squeezing the heavy teats around his length, the genie worked herself back and forth slowly, feeling the slick cock slide back and forth between her tits, feeling Ciaran pumping out more warm precum. Soon, she switched so that she was alternating between lifting up one tit, and then the other, making her tanned titflesh roll around the cock with each motion of her hands.

The sensation of his cock being massaged by the biggest pair of tits he’d ever known made Ciaran melt with pleasure. His cock was pumping out precum like crazy, lubricating the inner skin of Samira’s tits to heavenly degree, letting her slide her teats back and forth and around the slick length. He couldn’t second guess what direction she was going to take with her massaging, and frankly, he didn’t give a single shit. She bounced her tits up and down around his cock, she drooled her own spit into her cleavage, she rolled the orbs back and forth, she did almost everything either person could think of to bring his orgasm to the boil, and he loved every second of it.

“Are you enjoying this?” Samira asked, needlessly, in a breathy voice as jiggled her tits from side to side. The burst of precum that manage to spurt out of her deep tanned cleavage was her reply.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Ciaran groaned out before he clenched his teeth together in a pained expression. “Oh, fuck. Samira. I’m gonna… gonna… I’m gonna cum in your tits!”

The genie let loose a happy, lusty bark of laughter. “Do it! They’re your tits to cum in. Do it, Ciaran! Give me your love!”

Following her instruction, the young man pumped his hips into Samira’s titflesh, once, twice… on the third pump, he let loose a heavy groan as he felt his cock blow its load. The first shot splattered against her sternum, coating it in the warm, viscous liquid, making the woman moan in pleasure and surprise. The second shot backwashed over Ciaran’s cock, filling the space between the genie’s tits with his cum, before it was joined by a third, and a forth. By the fifth shot, Ciaran’s hot, white cum was bubbling up out of Samira’s cleavage, forcing her to let go off her tits, allowing his cock to spring up as it fired, coating her face in cum before it splattered down to cover her huge hanging tits. Not saying a word, Samira lunged forward as she engulfed the cum-spewing knobhead and half a foot fully in her mouth, taking the next load down her throat. Reaching up, she wrapped the fingers of her right hand around the white, cum coated organ and began franticly pumping her hand up and down the length, coaxing out more cum as she hungrily and loudly sucked down what came into her mouth.

It seemed like an eternity before Ciaran’s orgasm finally petered out and he felt his member soften in Samira’ mouth. Lolling his head back forward, he let out a groan of lust at what he saw; the genie’s entire chest, neck and face were liberally and ridiculously coated in cum, her tits getting the biggest covering, making the pair of giant teats each look like over-iced cakes. Small peeks of her dusky skin were visible through the thick covering, even as some of it slowly dripped down her cleavage and the outer side of her breasts. Her face, from the nose to her chin, was covered in cum, leaving her eyes clear and visible as she looked up at Ciaran, still suckling on his cock. She still slowly pumped her hand up and down the length of cock that wasn’t in her mouth, her forearm now slick with thickened and churned cum.

All in all, Samira was on absolute, cum-covered mess. And, as she removed her mouth from around Ciaran’s cock, her face lit up in a grin.

“Looks like we made a bit of a mess, no?” The genie asked nonchalantly, even as a thick dollop of unspent cum dropped from the young man’s cockhead to splat against one of her tits. “Guess I’ll need to clean it.”

Ciaran opened his mouth to agree, but no sound left it as Samira raised her cum coated arm up to her face, almost scrutinizing the best way to tackle the left over seed before, with no fanfare, she began laying her tongue over the limb, lapping up every bit of cum she could find. From fingers to elbow, she ran her pink tongue over her tawny skin, making the skin glisten as she cleaned up the thick white morass on her limb. A part of Ciaran’s mind made him think of a cat grooming itself, but no cat he knew would ever alternate between looking him in the eye and at his genitals, the cock re-growing in lust, as it groomed itself.

Her arm clean, Samira suddenly cupped her chin with her cleaned hand, feeling the layer of cum plastered onto it, as she cast a quizzical gaze onto her semen-soaked tits before flicking her brown eyes up to look at the cum covered cock in front of her face.

“My, my, my. Now then; How do I clean this mess up?” She asked herself in a thoughtful voice, before her eyes lit up with a devious glint. “Oh, I know just the thing…”

Removing her hand from her chin, viscous cum sticking to her palm and fingers, Samira set her magic to work again, her trademark blue glow flowing from her fingers. Before his eyes, Ciaran watched as the cum… travelled, was the best way to describe it, from Samira’s body; her chin, neck and tits, all of the thick, milky cum on her body moved, as one mass, to her right shoulder, down her upper arm and then up her forearm until it collected and morphed into a single, quivering ball, the size of a basketball, in her upraised hand.

Arching an eyebrow, the young man watched as Samira continued her magic. Flexing her fingers around the orb, the genie opened her mouth wide. Rippling slightly, the thick ball of cum distended itself, rushing towards Samira’s mouth in a thumb thick tube, travelling through the air, past the woman’s lips and teeth and down into her waiting mouth.

It was like a perverted, hedonistic form of sword swallowing. The tube of cum flowed down into her gullet, Samira rhythmically swallowed, taking the cum into her stomach. The djinn hummed and moaned with pleasure, her eyes closed, even as the ball in her hand shrunk in size and her stomach expanded too. It took maybe a minute or so for the woman to finish her… meal, but in the end, her hand and body were spotless as the last dregs of cum were swallowed. And her stomach expanded to the size of a basketball again.

Samira smacked her lips gleefully before she opened her eyes to stare at Ciaran. Her eyes were filled with lustful joy… before they shifted to a look of annoyance.

“I really need to stop overindulging myself.” She said as she put a hand to her stomach, looking down at her newly sized stomach. Which made the young man seated on the couch laugh.

“Are you really that upset?”

Samira gave a coy giggle in response as she shifted her body, putting her arms behind her to lean on, putting her whole body on display. Her huge tits hung over her enlarged stomach, leading down into her thick waist and hips, made her look like an ancient fertility idol.

“If it was anyone else.” She said warmly, smiling up at Ciaran before she put a hand onto her stomach again. “So… where do you want this lot to go?”

The question made Ciaran chuckle. She was really into the whole idea and that was sexy, and funny, as fuck.

“Your choice, Samira. I wish that you would choose where my cum will go.”

A thoughtful look appeared on the genie’s face for a few seconds before she gave a small exclamation (“Oh!”) and pushed herself to her feet, the wish about being able to walk with a belly full of cum still affecting her. Standing tall, Samira lowered her hands until they were level with her hips before her magic began again. Tendrils of blue light sprung from her finger tips and flowed across her hips, half of it trailing up to her stomach at the same time.

Even though he’d only seen it once before, Ciaran was already fascinated with the process of watching the sexy genie use his cum to change her body. He watched as Samira’s stomach deflated , while at the same time her hips begun to expand outwards, like a human hourglass with cum instead of sand.

The process was quicker than the first one, probably because of the amount and the place, but the result was still sexy as hell. Her hips had blossomed outwards, taking on a proportion that no normal woman should possess, the kind of hips that would allow her to shoot out any number of babies if she fell pregnant. The kind of hips that Ciaran had seen on erotic images drawn on the internet. And both were loving every part of it.

Samira let out a coquettish giggle as she shifted her stance to accommodate her new size.

“Now this I like.” She looked up to see Ciaran staring at her intently. “And I know I’m not the only one.”

Not saying another word, the genie reached and unclipped her belt, letting the coins and cloth fall to the floor in a muffled jingle before she steadily moved towards the seated young man. Each step forward was accompanied by a swing of her hips, the movements making her body jiggle ever so erotically. When she was standing a pace away from Ciaran, her leg nearly touching his, she reached out and put a hand behind his head.

“So… master,” Samira said breathily. “Do you want me like this?”

Taking her hand off his head, the genie turned around, presenting her expansive backside to the young man.

“Or like this?”

Languidly, Samira bent forward, stretching out her body as she pushed out her large booty towards Ciaran’s face, his eyes filling up with the view of her ginormous cheeks. The sort of rear-end that would only be given to a goddess or a sexual angel. The sort of booty that would make any wannabe rap star pen entire songs describing what they would do such a butt while artists would create marble sculptures to immortalize the perfection of the booty for future generations to admire and dream about.

And it was all his. And there was only one thing he wanted to do with it.

Well… a few things.

Reaching forward, Ciaran let his fingers sink into the skin of Samira’s booty, making both people groan out in pleasure. The young man’s cock swelled with lust as he begun kneading the flesh under his hands, feeling the fat and muscle underneath. Her ass was supple at the same time as it was firm, and it felt pleasantly warm under his hands. Grasping the skin of her cheeks, he began jiggling the genie’s booty, resulting in the large, broodmare-like behind bouncing and shaking in what was best described as a booty-quake.

Between his legs, Ciaran felt his precum spill out further from his cockhead, leaking down the length and onto his balls or just dripping down onto the floor. Although he felt no shame in it, even as his liquids stained his living room carpet, since he eyed Samira’s inner thighs shine with her own dribbling sexual fluid.

“Liking this, are you?” He asked coyly, alternating his hands up and down on the genie’s ass-cheeks.

“Mmm~ It does feel pretty good.” Samira responded, tossing her head back. “It feel so good to feel your hands on me.”

“I’ll bet it does…” Ciaran said before he slowly pulled apart the dusky booty cheeks, revealing the glistening pink snatch at the bottom and the winking dark star of her anus. Hungrily, he licked his lips. An instinctual part of him wanted to go for her sopping wet cunt, the perfect breeding hole to fit his perfect breeding stick. But that wasn’t why he had wanted her to bend over for him.

Leaning forward, the young man extended his tongue out as far as he could, like a starving man longing for a taste of a meal, before he moved closer and closer to Samira’s rear. It felt almost torturously slow for both participants, so it was with a groan of shock from the both of them when Ciaran’s tongue came to rest just to the side of Samira’s taint, his tongue touching the inner-side of her right ass cheek. Instantly, his senses were overwhelmed by her tastes; the meaty texture of her booty, the sour sweat mingling with the tangy taste of her feminine lubricant, all of them coming together on his palate to drive him wild. The touch became a quick lick, then a longer one that covered about an inch of the genie’s skin in his saliva, then Ciaran was running his tongue from the bottom of Samira’s inner cheek right to the top, making the booty skin wobble and making Samira groan out in lust.

“Mmm~” Samira groaned out as she tried to look back at what Ciaran was doing, feeling his tongue switch between cheeks, lavishing attention on both. “Do you like my ass that much? My, times sure have- ooh! -changed.”

The young man didn’t say a word in response. He was too far entranced with Samira’s booty to pay attention, especially as his tongue began to play across the length of her taint, going up from the bottom of her vagina, right up her perineum before Ciaran flicked the wet muscle across her anus, making the genie gasp in shock, even as she reflexly tried to move away from him.

The reaction told Ciaran that Samira had probably rarely, if ever, had her ass played with in such a manner. And he was intent on breaking that hole in properly and pleasurably, for both of them.

Keeping his grip on her ass firm, Ciaran pulled the genie back towards him, making her knees bend slightly, as he drove his face and his mouth forward against her anus. This time, instead of attacking her dark star with his tongue, Ciaran decided to be more… romantic, in his approach. Pursing his lips slightly, he gently kissed Samira’s anus, feeling the skin pulse as Samira hissed at the sensation. Not letting up, the young man began laying more and more kisses against her anus, making sure some of them had spit in them. He admittedly lost count of how many kisses he had given her back-hole, but it must have been enough as Samira was soon cooing with delight at the feeling.

“Oh, that feels so good.” The magical Persian beauty moaned out as she pushed backwards, burrowing Ciaran’s face further into her booty, nearly subsuming his face entirely with her cheeks. Not that the young man minded, as he soon had another plan in mind.

Opening his mouth, being careful not to scrape his teeth against her skin (he couldn’t imagine that would be a pleasant sensation for her), Ciaran proceeded to stick his tongue out as far as possible before he once again begun playing it up and down and across Samira’s wrinkled anus. Again, the genie began cooing at the unfamiliar sensation of the tongue playing against her untouched hole, feeling Ciaran’s spit spread across her slowly loosening opening. The feeling was lovely, and it fuelled a lust that Samira didn’t think she possessed as the Persian beauty began grinding her booty more against Ciaran’s face in an attempt to feel more of his tongue against her anus, the action making her breath heavily with unrestrained and confused lust. Careful licks became passionate laps as the young man worked his tongue over the pucker, relaxing the hole and making it almost as wet as the hole currently beneath it.

Deciding to push things along, Ciaran slowed down his lapping of Samira’s asshole before he simply let the muscle rest against it, drawing a small but long whine from the genie.

“W-why did you stop?” She pleaded, looking back with confused and saddened eyes. “Please! Keep going. It feels so-ihai!”

Her pleading was cut short as, drawing a squeal from Samira, Ciaran did his best to drive his tongue past the still clenching ring of her anus. It took a bit of struggling as the young man did his best to work open the still-virgin hole, but it soon paid off as Ciaran worked his wet, wriggling muscle past her O-ring and into the warm, unplundered depths of her anus, the act making a keening groan escape from Samira’s lips as she did her best to remain upright from the sensation.

“Oooh! Ciaran!” She called out, her knees buckling slightly, almost causing her to topple until she put her hands on her knees to steady herself and she leant backwards for support. An act that drove the tongue further up her ass. “Oooh! That feels…! That feels…! Oh, please! Keep doing it!”

If he was honest, it was kind of hard for Ciaran to hear what she had just said. Samira pushing herself backwards had forced Ciaran’s head further into the valley of her butt cheeks, his whole face subsumed by the huge pair of glutes, until even his ears had been covered as his hands no longer had her cheeks spread open but were simply holding them as stability. But the young man had an idea of what she had wanted him to do as he began wriggling his tongue inside of her asshole. Being a genie has a serious benefit for anal play, he theorized to himself as he tasted her insides. Her hole was cleaner than he thought any could be, even with extensive cleaning, and while there was a slightly bitter taste to it, the main sensation he got from her hole was the taste of meat; slightly sweaty but ultimately pleasant tasting meat. And he wanted more.

Ciaran tried his best to drive his tongue deeper into Samira’s asshole, even as he felt it loosening around his wriggling organ, but in the end his tongue was too short. Plus, he was also beginning to get a bit light-headed from having his nose pressed tightly against the skin right above the genie’s asshole. Reluctantly, he pushed himself out of Samira’s booty, sucking in lungful’s of air as spittle dripped from his lips and hanging tongue, even as the genie mewled slightly.

“I wish I had a longer and wetter tongue!” He quickly said, not caring at all at the absurdity of the wish. Another blue flash filled the lower part of Ciaran’s vision, even as he stared hungrily at Samira’s wet and winking butthole, so it took him by surprise when he felt the hairs on his chin tickle against the underside of his tongue even as his chin became almost sodden, a sensation he never felt before.

Not that he cared one iota as he lunged forward into Samira’s booty again, driving his tongue into the hole again, filling his sense with her taste again, and more as he drove the length further into her ass than he thought possible. When his lips made final contact with the skin surrounding her anus, the young man really went to work: first, he spun his wet length around the inside of the opening, swilling his spit within her, increasing the wetness and the warmth within. Then, after a while, he simply begun driving his tongue in and out, pistoning it back and forth like it was a cock, making the spit on Ciaran’s tongue and in Samira’s ass begin to froth and bubble.

For Samira’s part, all she could do was cry out in shock, her eyes opening wide and crossing in pleasure at the sensation she was feeling. The only times her previous master had done anything to her ass was to lay the whip across it whenever he felt like it, so to have her current master and lover… make love to her ass, to kiss and lick and drive his tongue directly into her most holey of holes was… it was…

“Oh Ciaran!” She wailed out as she felt something bubble up inside her. “Ciaran, that feels so good! By the gods, I’m… I’m… cumming!”

The bubble burst explosively, her anus clamping heavily around the tongue within her as he cunt began pulsing in time with her orgasm before she began spraying her lady-cum all over the carpet below her. Her first anal orgasm ever tore through Samira’s body, setting off pleasure centres in her brain that she didn’t know she had. The genie tried her best but soon her legs buckled out from underneath her, her arms going slack, as she pitched forward towards the floor. With a meaty THUMP, Samira’s huge tits flattened out beneath her as she hit the carpet, only letting out a subdued moan as her body shook with small, after-orgasms, drool escaping from her mouth. And throughout it all, Ciaran’s tongue had been firmly lodged up her anus while his head had been stuck in her booty, leading him to be dragged down with her.

With his attention fully focused on her asshole, it took a while for Ciaran to figure out he had done to the genie. It took him being pulled forward almost to the ground to figure out what had happened. With a slick and wet POP, the young man pulled his tongue out of her asshole, slurping it up loudly as he savoured her taste, before he pulled Samira’s booty cheeks open further to look at his handy work; her dark star had blossomed open, not by a huge amount, but it was still a good half-inch in size, frothed and bubbling spit sliding slowly out of her rear-end to fall down her perineum.

His work done, and he was fucking proud of his first bout of anal-play, Ciaran quickly scrambled up and over Samira’s prone form to get a look at her face, his own body almost melding itself to her body. Brushing a few thick strands of hair that had fallen over her face, he looked at her slack jaw, drool pooling underneath her slightly out tongue, and out of focus eyes.

“Samira?” He asked, surprised by the fact he could speak so easily with such a long tongue. “Are you okay?”

For a few seconds, the Persian beauty was insensate, her eyes still looking at nothing. Slowly, Samira closed her mouth, cutting off the line of drool, as she blinked her eyes carefully before she turned her head slightly to look at the young man above her. A small smile was on her lips.

“Kiss me.” She said softly in an almost bashful tone of voice.

Recognising the implication, Ciaran couldn’t help but smile before he reached forward, taking a hold of the back of Samira’s upper neck and raising her head level with his as he moved in to kiss her. His lips pressed against hers as he kissed her tenderly before he snaked his long tongue out from his maw, prodding it at her teeth for entry, which she obliged. With a muffled groan, Samira accepted the muscle into her mouth, feeling it push past her teeth and her tongue as it flooded her palate with tastes that she never imagined tasting. Her pussy wettened more than she thought possible as she felt Ciaran’s tongue wrestle with hers, filling her mouth with spit to end up dribbling out from her lips as he shared the bitter, salty, meaty taste of her own ass. Through it all, her master and lover was grinding his long, thick cock between her ass cheeks, the spit and cum wettened length grinding across her ass and over her slightly unpuckered anus, making it more slick, his leaking precum pooling between her cheeks and down onto her back.

Silently, Ciaran pulled his tongue from the genie’s mouth, leaving her chin and lips sodden with spit, his and hers, as he greedily pulled his tongue back into his mouth. The combination tastes of his mouth combined with her mouth and anus had fired a spark in the genie had was quickly building up to a lustful inferno, and there was only one way to quench it.

“I’m going to fuck you.” He said in a low but meaningful voice as he shifted his body back, moving to kneel between Samira’s legs. As he did, he dragged his leaking cock over her booty until the knob was resting directly on top of her asshole, letting him feel the winking, wet hole nestled under his cockhead. “I’m going to fuck your asshole until it’s a cum-soaked mess and your fat brown booty is painted white with cum.”

“Oh, please! Do it!” Samira moaned out as she wearily pushed herself up to her hands and knees, her huge tits dangling underneath like the teats of a cow, the thick, engorged nipples nearly touching the carpet. “Fuck me! Fuck me with your big white, barbarian cock and fill me with your cum! Please!”

He couldn’t explain it, but when he heard Samira talk to him like, it lit something inside Ciaran that… he couldn’t figure out where it came from, but it lit a fire inside him that got his blood boiling and his lust raging that… he had to fuck her.

His lips split in a snide smile. “As you wish.”

Reaching forward, Ciaran’s hands sunk into Samira’s ass cheeks, the plush skin bulging around his digits as he pushed the cheeks apart to reveal her asshole, still kissing his cockhead. The young man didn’t utter a word as he pushed his hips forward, making his cock strain at Samira’s anus before the coating of lubricant and the bout of anilingus did its job. With a groan from both parties, the young man’s cock slid inside, the purple head followed by three extra inches.

“Oh, fuck, your ass is so tight!” Ciaran groaned out in lust as he pushed his hips forward, sinking in another few inches. Drawing his hips, he pulled back until his cockhead was the only thing buried in Samira’s asshole before, with a loud groan, he pushed forward, burying six inches into the genie’s rear.

“Oh yes!” Samira cried out, her head lolling up to the ceiling as she felt her asshole give way under the anal assault before she moaned out loud again, the cock in her ass withdrawing to the head slowly. The muscles in her anus tried to keep the thick piece of man-meat in place, but its passage back was inevitable, along with the forward stroke that followed. “Fuck yeeeessss!” The genie hissed out as Ciaran pumped ten inches of his cock into her ass, his balls jumping forward with the thrust to softly slap at her cunt, lightly glazing the twin, hairy orbs in her juices. “Fuck my ass!”

Squeezing the genie’s ass-cheeks hard enough to make her wince, Ciaran pushed the cheeks apart as far as he could, letting him see the full picture as he pulled his cock out to the head again, watching Samira’s asshole stretch to accommodate his girth. The organ and the skin around were slick with cum and copious amounts of spit, and he could feel himself pumping out precum as the muscles in Samira’s ass massaged his head. Fuck, if he wasn’t having the time of his life. With one final grunt, he slammed his hips forward, burying his entire length into the huge, tanned asshole in front of him with a loud SLAP, his testicles bouncing off Samira’s dripping cunt, the same time as he let go off her ass-cheeks, letting them bounce off each other and his hips.

The Persian beauty moaned lewdly at the treatment as she clenched the muscles in her anus, feeling the cock in her ass in a way she never thought possible, feeling it pulse with Ciaran’s lifeblood as it leaked out precum. “Oh, fuck, Ciaran. You’re in my stomach, but it feels so good! Feel it.”

Reaching back, Samira took a hold of one of Ciaran’s hands, pulling it off of her huge ass and placing it onto her stomach, making the young man’s eyes go wide in shock. Where he should have felt the taut, hardness of her abdominal muscles, he could feel the tell-tale half-spherical bulge of his cockhead pushing against her lower stomach. Inside the genie’s ass, Ciaran’s cock gave a twitch making both people groan out.

Lust was overtaking Ciaran’s mental state. He was stretching her ass and stomach to a degree he had only seen in the sordid parts of the internet, and all of them were fictional portrayals too. So to think that he was in that same position, with his flesh and blood cock inside a flesh and blood woman, even if both had been affected by an ancient magic… it just set off something inside of him.

Taking his hands off the genie’s stomach and ass, he forced himself over Samira’s huge ass, flattening the orbs against his stomach as he pushed his cock deeper into her hole, drawing a groan from the beautiful woman, forcing her to slam her hands against the carpet to keep her body up. Reaching forward, Ciaran took a handful of the genie’s dangling tits, squeezing the breast-meat hard as he pressed himself flat against her back. Drawing a groan from Samira, the young man moved his head up, straining his neck, until his face was level with Samira’s ear. Sliding out his newly lengthened tongue, he languidly licked the neck and ear within his reach, making the genie shudder, before he said something that made her eyes open wide in shock.

“I wish my cock was longer and thicker.”

Unable to use her hands without letting herself drop to the ground, Samira had to focus her magic in a way that she never thought possible for her, or for a genie at all. Looking inwards, she focused her mind on the already long and fat organ that was rooted firmly in her ass. She had already made him as big as he had wanted and also, unknown to him, as big as she had wanted, but to make him bigger made her cunt absolutely drizzle.

Letting her magic do its work, Samira’s breath hitched in her throat and Ciaran let out a growl through clenched teeth as they both felt his cock grow according to her wish, the transformation a slow and even process. The bulge in her stomach pushed further outwards as it lengthened, growing well past half a foot in length while around his girth, the genie’s anus seemed to grow tighter as the dick grew in thickness, going from the thickness of her wrist to the same thickness as Ciaran’s bicep. Throughout it all, a bubble of pleasure had been building in Samira’s crotch, building more and more with each increase in inches, until, when the cock finally stopped growing, the bubble burst. Opening her mouth to release a strangled orgasmic cry, the genie’s eyes rolled back in their sockets as her pussy let loose a rivers worth of fem-cum to splatter her legs, Ciaran’s legs and the carpet beneath.

“Oh, Ciaran!” The genie cried out when she managed to get her breath back. “You’re… you’re so fucking big! It’s like a horse is fucking my ass. Fuck me! Fuck meee~!” The cry trailed off in a moan of want, a genuine want that Samira didn’t know she wanted or possessed until this very moment.

Moving his hands from her tits, the large breasts bouncing with the release of constraint, Ciaran let his hands trail over the genie’s back and down to her waist, his fingers gliding over her tawny skin like it was a fine treasure before he tightened his hands around her waist. Not saying a word, he pulled his cock back slowly, letting the organ slide out of her asshole, drawing a moan from both of them. It was a struggle with his newly increased size, but eventually just the head was sitting comfortably inside her anus, the air of the room kissing the lubricant wet cock. Tightening his hold on her waist, Ciaran gave a growl as he thrust his hips forward, pulling Samira back at the same time, sinking his entire horse-like length inside of her as her ass impacted against his stomach with a resounding and slick THWAP.

Samira howled her exultations as the cock was jammed inside of her to the base again, the impact against the inside of her stomach making her pussy clench in frustrated lust. She took in a breath, ready to sing praises to the white cock pumping into her gut, when it was knocked out of her as Ciaran once again ploughed his full length into her. And again, and again. The strokes were full, smooth but quick as her master/lover drew his cock back out fully until just the head remained inside her, before he slammed himself down into her again, right to the base, each thrust accompanied by a loud THWAP of his stomach on her ass. The genie tried to speak, but all she could articulate were simple words punctuated by moans.

“Ah! Ah! Ciaran-ah! Please! Ah! Fuck-ah! -Fuck me! Ah! Fuck me-Ah! With your-Ah! White barbarian-ah! Horsecock! Aaah! Faster!”

“Why.” Ciaran began to say as he kept thrusting forward, the clapping of his stomach against Samira’s ass punctuating his words. THWAP “Do you.” THWAP. “Keep.” THWAP. “Calling me.” THWAP. “A barbarian?!” THWAP.

But he followed her request. Giving one last full length fuck, Ciaran shifted his tempo from a controlled anal fucking to a full booty-rutting. Drawing the cock out half a foot, the young man didn’t wait as he slammed it back in violently, making Samira’s ass quake violently. Soon, the room was filled with the fast, fleshy sound of the young man’s stomach colliding with the genie’s large ass and the clapping sound of her ass cheeks clapping together. It was a raw, primitive, wanton sound that would have aroused anyone watching or listening.

THWAP-THWAP-THWAP-THWAP

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP

Neither person could make any coherent sounds, so given into their lust as they were that all they could do was pound away at each other, the only noises either could make was loud moans and groans of pleasure. Ciaran’s cock was slick with liquid, sliding easily in and out of the genie’s rearmost hole, a slick noise joining the myriad of sounds in the room. Time disappeared for the pair, the only important thing for either of them was the pleasure they were giving themselves and the other. Ciaran’s hands roamed over whatever part of Samira’s body he could touch; ass, hips, thighs, waist, stomach, shoulders, arms, neck, before he ended up bent right over the genie’s body, his stomach and chest pressed tight against her back, his hands mauling and groping her hanging tits, making Samira’s moans increase in volume.

Ciaran’s balls began to tighten, telling him that he was close to filling Samira’s rectum with his liquid love and by god, he’d be a moron if he wasn’t to going to answer that demand.

Giving the tits one final squeeze, he removed his hands and placed them on top of Samira’s shoulders before, with a force that he didn’t think he’d able to possess, Ciaran pushed the mystical Persian beauty onto the floor fully, her huge teats squashing on the carpet as a cushion while her gigantic ass stayed up in the air, the thick cheeks still jiggling as he fucked her.

“Fuck-Samira! I’m gonna-ah-gonna… I’m gonna cum! Cum right in your fat, f-fucking ass!” He bellowed as he sped up his thrusts, still keeping Samira pinned to the floor.

“Yes!” The genie cried out in response. “Ah, do it! Fill me! Fill me with your cum, you fucking animal!”

The young man thrust his giant cock into the genie’s asshole half a dozen more times before, with a feral growl on the seventh thrust, his cock fired. Against the tight walls of her ass, both lovers felt the veins in Ciaran’s cock pulse, the organ itself throbbing as the cumvein at the bottom bulged out. Thick globs of cum, their intensity not lost since the first bout of fucking not long ago, shot down the tube before exploding out of his open urethra, the first shot going deep into Samira’s colon as he plunged his cock in deep. Before the next shot left his knob, Ciaran pulled his cock back, his glans resting against the back entrance of Samira’s asshole, letting the next shot fill up the empty space before he roughly rammed his cock back in to the hilt, spurting out cum from the filled hole even as Ciaran fired more cum into her bowels. Again and again, for several minutes, he repeated the process; filling, retreating, fucking, churning up Samira’s gut with cum, each shot distending her stomach more and building up the bubble of lust more and more.

Reaching down, Samira caressed her bulging stomach, moaning as she felt the warm liquid expand her skin. It made liquid absolutely cascade from her pussy and it was pushing her even closer to an orgasm. It just needed… “More! Please, Ciaran! Give me more!”

Finding a reserve of resolve that he didn’t think he would have in the situation, Ciaran clamped down whatever valve existed in his penis to hold back his next load of cum. It wouldn’t hold for long, so he moved fast. Moving his hands to take a handful of each of Samira’s ass cheeks, he pulled his cock out of the hole, pulling back to the flared head again, at the same time as he pulled apart Samira’s big booty cheeks. Between her cheeks, the inside was practically sodden with Ciaran’s cum, the thick, white mess linking the two cheeks together with tendrils of slime while the mess around her until recently unplundered hole was so thick, it was hard to see her hole. Not that that mattered to either person as Ciaran rammed his cock in deep, releasing the cheeks to slap wetly against his hips while releasing the hold he had on his next load of cum.

It felt like she had been kicked in the stomach, the next load of cum was that strong. Samira’s tongue leapt out of her mouth, her eyes bulging wide, as the bubble in her burst and she came wordlessly but powerfully, her fem-cum splattering noisily to the floor. The orgasm set the muscles in her rectum off, the walls clamping down on Ciaran’s cock as he fired off another shot of cum, forcing up the pressure inside her rear. Even as he filled up the cum-quagmire in her colon, shots of spent cum burst out from the seal in the genie’s ass, making the valley of her ass-crack even more sodden.

The pressure on his cock was becoming too great to handle, Ciaran almost locked in position with pain, the load of cum actually forcing his cock back out the way it came. It was a futile fight and one that the forces of physics would win, even as the young man tried his best to keep fucking Samira’s booty. In the end, Ciaran’s cock came free of the genie’s ass with a slick POP, revealing the immense new size of his organ as he was pushed on his butt, covered with his cum, as the hole released a cascade of thick, white cum. The waterfall of man juice bubbled and frothed out of Samira’s asshole, sliding down the insides of her legs before pooling on the floor.

Even though he had spent so much cum, Ciaran was still raging to release more. And seeing the genie’s upturned ass gave him the perfect target. Plus, he had made a promise to her.

Pushing himself to his knees, Ciaran took a firm, two-handed grip of his giant length of cock, struggling to keep a hold of the bucking organ, even as it still pumped out cum to pool on the floor. Looking at it briefly, he saw that it was well past the length if had been at the start, but his mind was too lust-addled to even think of what its new length was. All he wanted to do was the baste the fuck out of the booty in front of him.

Raising it slightly so the glistening knobhead was aimed at Samira’s expansive butt-cheeks, Ciaran began simply fucking his own hands, driving his hips back and forth like a randy idiot. Which he had sort of become. Soon, the inches of his cock not held in front of his fists, nearly ten inches in total, were flopping up and down wildly as he kept spewing thick robes of cum through the air and onto his intended target. To his ear, each glob of cum audibly splashed onto Samira’s upturned ass, the pearly white spunk splattering along each upturned cheek to cover it in thick ropes like streamers, more covering her booty cheeks making the tanned globes look like a monochrome Jackson Pollock painting.

The cum-basting lasted for a few more minutes before, with a strangled gasp, Ciaran pumped out the last few globs of cum, flinging the liquid high into the air to let it fly down and onto the genie’s thick booty, joining the cum that was already on it.

His energy spent, Ciaran slumped backward, his shoulders hitting the couch as it supported his upper body. Sucking in lungful’s of air, each breath in saturated with the taste of sweat and sexual musk, the young man caught his breath as he looked over the work he’d done.

“Why… what’s with the ‘white barbarian’ stuff?” He asked when he regained his faculties.

It took a few seconds for Samira to grasp what she had been asked. Her position; chest and head directly pressed to the carpet while her booty was raised high into the air, made everything seem strange, but, slowly, her eyes blinked as she realised what had happened. She could feel the warm, sticky cum sliding down her rear and hips, some of it even trailing down her back, creating an erotic thrill for her. She could even feel Ciaran’s cum gurgling in her stomach, a warm sensation spreading throughout her lower body, while a warm liquid sensation slithered down from between her large arse cheeks and down her legs.

“Samira?” Ciaran asked in slight worry, tapping the genie’s lower leg with his foot. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” The genie breathed out. “Just… just give me a sec.”

It took a few seconds for Samira to stretch out from her position, the orgasms she’d had taking more energy out of her than she thought. Pushing herself slowly up to her hands and knees, she languidly moved around, her stomach looking and feeling like he was on the cusp of giving birth to twins, before she crawled into Ciaran’s lap.

“Because of this.” She said warmly and lustily as she reached out and took a hold of Ciaran’s newly sized cock, drawing the young man’s attention to it for the first time since the butt fucking. Samira’s fingers could barely reach around the length, leaving perhaps three inches of space between forefinger and thumb, a thick vein pulsing between them. It was angry, heavy organ, looking more like a medieval battering ram than a sexual organ. And that was just in thickness. In length, it had to be nearly a foot and a half in length.

The new size was mind boggling to Ciaran, and it honestly scared him a bit.

“Because of… come on. No-one was this big back in your day.” He said defensively, which drew a small, honest chuckle from Samira as she moved her upper body to lean against Ciaran, her head against his chest.

“No, silly.” She admonished playfully, releasing the organ before giving it a soft pat. “I just… before I became a genie, I remember overhearing the wife of a merchant talking about a trip her husband took her and their daughter on to Anatolia to procure goods. The husband had gone away, leaving the wife and daughter to wonder the markets and they came across a slave auction. Slaves from North Africa, Persia, Palestine, even Celts. All naked as the day they were born.

“One Celtic slave, and he was definitely a Celt: pale skin, shaggy blonde hair and beard. Scarred and rugged, she said how he stood there on the stage, not caring about the sun. Or the jeers and taunts about his massive manhood that reached down to his knee when soft.”

Ciaran’s brow furrowed as he thought on why anyone would make fun of someone having a big cock. Then he remembered: the Greeks were a weird lot. Smaller was better for them.

“So… what happened?”

Looking up, Samira let a catty smile come to her face as she looked up at her master and lover.

“What we’ve just done. All of it. Mother and daughter. Together.”

The revelation made Ciaran’s eyebrows shoot upwards in shock as his cock gave a throb of lustful envy.

“Lucky bastard…” He breathed out, earning another chuckle from Samira.

“Quite a bit. Although I did envy them.” Sighing gently, she pushed her body closer to Ciaran’s, depressing her enlarged stomach. “Until now.”

Smiling fondly, Ciaran put an arm up and around the genie’s shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Her warmth spread into his body, a warmth that filled his heart in a way he never felt before. A warmth that came from a place of love and comfort, a warmth from being wanted by someone.

It was a wonderful moment. Until Samira let out a loud burp as too much pressure was placed on her stomach.

“Sorry.” Samira said with a groan. “Oh, this is becoming bothersome.”

As a reply, Ciaran simply laughed. “And yet you enjoy it, so much.”

Looking at his face, Samira’s face was a flat, expressionless mask, before her mouth twisted upwards into a lustful smile.

“Oh, most definitely. Although… how are we going to fix this? I think if we do the same as before… that’s not going to be good for either of us.”

The genie was right. Samira’s body had already taken on a ridiculous hour-glass figure; hips, ass, thighs and tits so big that no regular woman should be able to possess. It was almost cartoonish how erotic she looked, but Ciaran had a sense of what a downside it would be for both of them. It would end up a never ending cycle of expansion in both their bodies to allow them to have sex, up to the point where they’d most definitely become immobile.

But as he looked at her, his eyes roaming over her tanned, tall body… an idea formed in his head.

Shifting position so that he was sitting upright against the couch, Ciaran looked down at Samira.

“Samira,” He said firmly. “I wish that you would use the cum inside you to make yourself taller.”

Just like last time, the genie just looked up at Ciaran, taking in what she had heard, before a cocksure smile came to her face.

“You really are a strange one, aren’t you?” She said as she pushed herself to kneel in front of him, the move bringing her face just an inch or so above his. “First, you wish that I was more voluptuous than possible any other person, now you wish I was taller?”

In reply, Ciaran was silent for a few seconds before he shrugged his shoulders. “What can I say? I have… I have a type.”

Samira let out a warm laugh, the action making her large tits and belly quake. Placing her hand on top of her master’s head, she then bent forward, her breasts swinging heavily beneath her before she placed her lips against Ciaran’s. Like a snake, the young man’s tongue slowly slid out from between his lips and through hers, the slimy muscles tangling and writhing against each other. The taste of the genie’s ass was still on Ciaran’s pallet and he could also taste his own cum on her breath. The result was an intoxicating and heady mix of sexuality distilled into liquid form, and it had Ciaran’s huge cock straining with the blood.

After a few good long seconds of tongue fencing, the pair split, both letting out a loud ‘pwah!’ as they did, mouths and tongues so slick with spit that they glistened, and dripped in the case of the latter for Ciaran. But for Samira, her pouty, perfect-for-cock-sucking lips glistened like rubies in the desert sun. Especially when she ran her tongue over them.

“As you wish, my master…” She purred, lifting her hands to shoulder height.

The blue light filled the room, stronger than last time, which made Ciaran reflexly close his eyes to shield them. Which is what Samira wanted. Expansion of certain areas of the body was one, easy thing (merely a redistribution of fatty tissue supplemented by liquid turned into fat and placed into muscles… where did she know that from?), but doing a whole body transformation like changing her height? It was not comfortable to do, nor would it be for her lover to watch either. So she let him stay ignorant.

The light faded away, along with the ever present mist from Samira’s magic in action. Deciding it was the right time to open his eyes, Ciaran blinked away the dancing blue lights that seemed to try and impede his vision… and was greeted with a pair of massive mammaries right at eye level. Not at the height of someone leaning down over him or leaning towards him, but the natural height of someone taller than him kneeling directly in front of him.

“Well…?” Said a voice from above him, forcing Ciaran to lift his view upwards, tilting his head back until it rested on the front of the couch, letting him see Samira grinning perfectly like the starved cat that got the fat, flightless canary in the cream. “Tall enough for you?”

“… fuck yes.” Ciaran all but breathed out, his voice a mix of awe, shock and lust. His cock throbbed worse than a restrained jackhammer, and it wasn’t helped by the string of vaginal lubricant that he felt drip onto his balls.

“Do you want to continue down here? Or should we continue upstairs?” The genie asked as she once again placed a hand onto the top of her lovers head.

“Wouldn’t… we’ll break the bed.” Ciaran said, his mind not really allowing any other thought apart from that to enter his mind through the lust that filled his brain. “Also… it’ll be a tight squeeze in there.”

Samira let out a soft coo in response. “Oh… then isn’t it a good thing I’m magic.” She smiled that broad, toothy grin again. “And above all: I’m hoping it’s a tight squeeze.”


End file.
